


Graceless

by AsexualDerek (Cammerel)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beta Form Derek, Blow Jobs, Bottom Derek, Bottom Derek Hale, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Clumsiness, Crying, Denial, Jeep Sex, M/M, Premature Ejaculation, Rough Sex, Roughness, Skull Fucking, Straight men having gay sex, Teasing, Top Derek, Top Stiles Stilinski, Top!Stiles, adoration, bottom!Derek, foreskin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammerel/pseuds/AsexualDerek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles doesn't ask for much in return, but a 'please' would be nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Graceless

**Author's Note:**

> Season: During Season 2.

Three days ago Derek Hale came to Stiles with some shitty, vague request about looking into something for him. All he gave Stiles to work with was this stupid plant, and the potted thing sat on Stiles’s desk, waving at him as he poured over images and searches, but to no avail.

The thing about it was, Stiles wasn’t allowed to tell **anyone** he had it, and Derek wanted the entire search all hush hush, which wasn’t easy when Scott had wanted to come over. Stiles had had to hide the damn thing in his dad’s room - which, by the way, wasn’t weird retrieving later, at all. He was getting fed up with the searches, and he knew Derek wasn’t going to be happy when he found out Stiles hadn’t learned zilch.

He’d been searching endlessly, pouring over books in the library, unable to ask **any** kind of florist about the fucking plant - limited to the barest of means for obtaining knowledge (aka, Google images).

Derek leaped up through Stiles’s window quietly, internally hoping that the younger man had some good news for him. Nothing else had been going right, so he needed this, needed to know Stiles had made headway of some sort.

The abrupt growth of the plants surrounding his home was alarming and the first time he’d come in contact with it, it didn’t exactly bode well - so he needed to figure out what it was, and why it was suddenly sprouting everywhere.

The werewolf moved towards the desk and gestured to the plant, sighing before raising his brows at the younger man expectantly, “What’ve you got?”

Stiles nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of the older man’s voice, standing from his chair and turning to look at Derek, “Oh my God, okay, could you not do that? Like, ever again? I have a door.”

He glared at the werewolf and motioned to his laptop, “Does it **look** like I’ve got anything? No. I don’t. I can’t find anything on this stupid plant, because you didn’t really give me anything to go off of. All I know is that it’s growing. And do you have any idea how many plants have **white** little flowers sprouting off of them?”

Derek could have blamed it on the day he’d had, but honestly, Stiles had always managed to get under his skin and piss him off without even trying, and usually over stupid shit, too - like not being able to shut the hell up. In way of research, though, Stiles was all he had, so he had to endure it - but it wasn’t like he was asking much of the teen, hardly ever bothered him unless it was urgent. So, naturally, the younger man’s pissy attitude automatically made his blood boil.

“It almost killed **me** ,” The alpha growled, nostrils flaring and fists clenching by his sides, “That should be enough. I ask you to do one thing, **one** thing, Stiles - and you can’t even pull it off, figures.”

“I’ve been searching for this stupid thing for days,” Stiles blanched, eyes wide in fury as his voice raised, “I’m behind in school work, I don’t even know what the sun is beyond the point of my window, and when have you **really** done anything for me, lately? I’m working my **ass** off trying to find out what this thing is, and I’m not getting anything in return for the time I’m wasting, the sleep I’m losing, trying to help you. It’s a plant, a green fucking plant, with flowers on it. Dude, there’s like a million of these things in variations, shapes and sizes, and you want **me** to find the **right** one?”

He shook his head, leaning back against his desk, “I’m not Dumbledore, I can’t just shit knowledge right into your hand when you want it, it’s not gonna happen.”

Derek knew that violence wasn’t really the way to go if you wanted to get someone to do something for you, but when Stiles was involved, ninety percent of the time it was key; vital. And hearing him whine about his issues - like not getting enough sleep, or getting behind on schoolwork - had him seething.

The alpha stalked forward and fisted the front of the younger man’s shirt, all but rushing him up against the wall to growl in his face, eyes like embers and glowing angrily, “You’re **sitting** on your ass, trying to figure out what it is; not working your ass off. I **wish** half of my problems were as simple as not getting enough sleep or worrying about getting caught up at school.”

His chest was heaving as he glared at the younger man, “So please, save your fucking sob story.”

Stiles gasped and winced in pain, looking down at the fist holding his shirt, “Just because my problems don’t seem as monumental to you - because you’re a bitter, sourwolf, who can only see his **own** problems - doesn’t mean mine aren’t just as real.”

He glared at Derek, “Maybe if you treated me _nicer_ , and didn’t act like a two-by-four was shoved up your ass, maybe then... Well nothing different would really happen, I’m doing the best I can as it is, but it might go over smoother if you weren’t such a dick. Imagine what I could accomplish if I actually liked you.”

The alpha rolled his eyes and huffed his annoyance before tightening his grip on Stiles’s shirt, pressing him back against the wall even harder as he snarled at the younger man, “I don’t really have the time to play nice, Stiles.”

He stared at the teenager and staunched down the urge to put his thick fucking skull through the wall, “Maybe I wouldn’t be such a dick if you weren’t such an insufferable pain in my ass.”

“Get use to it, I’m an insufferable pain in everyone else’s asses, you’re not getting special treatment,” Stiles said stubbornly, clenching his jaw as his eyes flicked to Derek’s lips, “Maybe I wouldn’t be, if you stopped treating me like a _dog_. This is my house, and I’ve told you before - ‘ _my house, my rules_ ’.”

He swallowed breathlessly, “Which means you let Stiles go, you go and buy him snacks and soda, and he continues to try his hardest to find out what this stupid plant is, via mundane, barbaric methods, because some douchebag won’t let him take it to a professional.”

Derek all but growled and backed off of Stiles, eyes still flickering back and forth from their natural hazel-green to red, “You must be completely fucking delusional if you think I’m gonna do what you say.”

His body was trembling and he knew he was close to shifting just from being so angry, that alone spoke volumes on how much he wanted to rip the teen’s jugular out with his teeth, “I’ll find someone else to do it, maybe someone who doesn’t complain so much.”

“What?” Stiles looked offended and moved from the wall, “Look, I wanna do it, dude. I don’t mind doing the research, even if it’s as hopeless as getting you to be nice, but you can’t just expect me to perform magic, that’s all I’m saying. If I didn’t wanna help you, I could just tell you to go fuck yourself,” He reached out, fisting the right arm biceps of Derek’s jacket as he looked at him, “I wanna help... But...”

His eyes dropped to the werewolf’s lips again before moving back up, “Maybe ‘please’, or some gratitude, or something. That might be nice, every once in a while, seeing as I break my back to get this shit done for you.”

Derek glanced down at the hand on his arm and then glared at Stiles, not even bothering to raise his brows at the younger man, jaw raised defiantly.

Stiles didn’t really know how to respond to the silence. He wasn’t sure what he’d been hoping for, considering this was **Derek Hale** , and he’d have better luck asking an animal for sympathies, but he was so fucking pissed now - and somewhat taken aback by Derek’s complete unresponsiveness - that he felt like he had to have some kind of last laugh.

What resulted probably wouldn’t be him really _telling_ the alpha, or putting him in his place, but it happened anyways. Before he knew it, he was moving in, and he was pressing his lips to Derek’s.

Kissing someone when they’re unwilling is one thing, and unexpecting is another, but the man had plenty of time to stop or pull back, to which he did neither. It was like kissing a tree, only softer - not that Stiles knew what it was like to kiss a tree, but he was pretty sure that flora would’ve been more responsive. His mouth moved against Derek’s for just a moment before he stood back, face heating, and starting to realize just what the fuck he’d done.

To say that Derek had been taken aback by the kiss would be a sore understatement. Sure, he saw it coming, knew that Stiles was moving in - but it was like his feet were cemented to the floor, shocked still, even after it was over.

The alpha all but gaped at the younger man, eyes blown wide as his eye brows raised, “Wha-" He shook his head minutely and glanced down at Stiles lips, because really, they were unfairly soft, “Um.”

Derek wanted to be angry, **had** been not even a moment before, so mad he wanted to end Stiles - and now, it was like all the rage was gone, leaving him completely complacent. The werewolf furrowed his brows as he stood there, feeling the distinct urges bubbling up under his skin and then he leaned in suddenly, taking the initiative and pressing his lips to Stiles’s roughly, desperate almost.

As if Stiles wasn’t stunned by the first kiss, Derek leaning in to plant one of his own had him gasping and nearly flailing. Their teeth struck and he grunted in pain, his left hand still holding Derek’s jacket as he reached up with his right and grabbed the older man’s neck. He never kissed someone before, and definitely not on a spur of the moment whim, with someone he knew could rip his throat out in two seconds flat. He raised his body, one leg moving closer as he smeared their lips together.

The groan that resonated deep within Derek’s chest almost startled him and he moved closer, closing the little distance between them, palms grasping at Stiles’s hips. It felt good, natural almost - even though he’d never kissed another man before.

The alpha prodded and urged the younger man’s mouth open with his own, tongues curling together as he gasped for breath.

Stiles’s eyes popped open and he looked into Derek’s face, a bit, _just to be sure_. He moved, kicking his chair out of the way with his heel and twisting his foot in one of the arms of his backpack as he turned them around. His hand dropped to touch Derek’s at first before he reached out to clasp the front of the werewolf’s shirt as he stopped kissing for a moment, looking over Derek’s chest, panting before he tilted his head back up and grabbed the older man’s bottom lip.

Derek’s shaky fingers slipped up under Stiles’s shirt to feel the warm skin, palms clutching around the hem of the shirt before beginning to take it off of the younger man - but the cotton balled up around Stiles’s neck and he had to practically wrestle the shirt off of the teen, muttering under his breath, “Fucking shirt.”

He had to stop for a moment to catch his breath and cool down, long enough to take a solid step back and stare at the teenager, mouth salivating as he took in the lean expanse of pale skin, moles and freckles dusting certain places - and it was like he was actually _looking_ at Stiles for the first time, noticing how beautiful the teen actually was.

The alpha moved back in, a little slower this time, more deliberate as he cupped one side of Stiles’s neck and pressed his mouth to the other, smearing a string of tentative kisses before tasting the salted flesh.

Having the older man stare at him made Stiles kind of feel like a bug under a microscope, but then Derek was kissing Stiles again and it was like _'fuck microscopes'_.

He arched into the touch, reaching up to push the other man’s jacket down, but being unable to get it passed his elbows because trying to make the werewolf move in a way he didn’t want to was pretty much impossible. He reached down then, lifting the front of his shirt because, if there was something he’d wanted more than anything, it was to touch Derek’s stomach.

The alpha pushed his arms back and struggled with his jacket, all but grunting as he pressed his lips against Stiles’s once more, finally freeing himself of the leather before dropping it to the floor. Derek moved his hands back to Stiles’s hips, lips barely lingering atop of the younger man’s as he closed his eyes, reveling in the feeling of having someone actually touching him with intent for the first time in a **long** time.

He didn’t wait long, though, before picking Stiles up and moving closer to the bed, tripping over his own feet and falling to the mattress with the teen, practically knocking the air right out of him, “Shit, sorry.”

Stiles laughed as he winced, “ **Now** you apologize,” He moved his legs from under Derek, nearly kicking the werewolf in the chin but managing it without much harm, “It’s cool.” It was nice to know he wasn’t the only one here who didn’t know what the fuck they were doing, but he kind of hadn’t expected it from Derek, himself.

He reached down, pushing the werewolf’s shirt up to his pits and touching his stomach again, leaning in to grab the older man’s lips as he muttered, “Fuck, you’re soft.” It probably wasn’t the description Derek was expecting, or wanting, but it was the first thing that came to mind - and it was honest.

“Maybe not _entirely_ ,” The alpha stared at Stiles, corner of his mouth twitching just barely as he grabbed Stiles’s hand and rubbed it over the crotch of his jeans. Pressing his mouth back to the younger man’s fervently, he reached down with one hand and fumbled with the button on Stiles’s jeans, growling when it kept sliding out from between his fingers, “Goddamn it, do you have this shit super glued or something?”

Stiles looked to Derek’s hand and reached down, covering the older man’s before pushing them out of the way and doing it himself. He reached out to Derek’s curiously, snapping it with ease before looking at the werewolf and smirking triumphantly, “Smooth.”

His hands moved back up, touching Derek’s skin as he kissed him again. He was sort of getting the hang of it, but he was kind of learning something else as well - that maybe, just maybe, Derek wasn’t everything people thought he was. Granted, Stiles was just as clumsy, still managing to push their teeth together in a way that made his mouth water in pain.

The alpha murmured heatedly against Stiles’s lips, left hand roaming the younger man’s smooth chest, “Show off.”

He pulled back and rested on his calves as he pulled Stiles’s zipper down, face flushed as he tried tugging the denim down over the younger man’s hips, and getting slightly frustrated when they wouldn’t budge. He never exactly claimed to be a pro in the sack, but he’d expected to have at least a little bit of finesse, especially since he was a werewolf - but it seemed like things were getting worse, and he was just gradually becoming more clumsy.

Derek gripped the denim firmly and pulled harder, eyes widening as they came off of Stiles and he went flying backwards from tugging so hard, arms flailing for purchase. If he accidentally yelped before hitting the floor, he’d deny it until the day he died.

The alpha groaned miserably and ran his palm over his face, “You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me.”

Stiles tried his fucking hardest not to laugh, biting his bottom lip as his chest heaved and his body shook. Of _course_ his first time would be like this, of **course** it would.

He moved quickly though, not wanting to tease for too long, at the older man’s expense, he’d been there a lot in his life. He slipped his boxers off and left them on the bed as he met Derek on the floor, climbing over the embarrassed Hale and pressing his naked body to Derek’s, “So, I’m gonna guess that you don’t do this really often.”

Stiles stared down at him and smiled as he rubbed his naked, sensitive cock over the unforgiving black jeans, “It’s good, that’s... That’s actually cool.” He reached down, pulling one of his notebooks from under Derek’s back and tossing it aside as he planted his knees firmly.

Derek shook his head before rolling them, pressing Stiles’s back against the carpeted floor. “Tell anyone and I’ll kill you,” He didn’t even raise his voice, didn’t really even growl, and he most **definitely** did not smile at Stiles - he had a reputation to uphold after all.

The alpha looked down between their bodies, his still fully clothed and Stiles’s completely bare, flushed pink from head to toe. His hand shook as he brushed his fingertips over the teenager’s nipples, mouth hanging open in awe as his eyes followed, palm smoothing down the smaller man’s stomach before tentatively gripping the swollen member with a loose fist.

“No you won’t,” Stiles said, grinning up at Derek, “You’ll just push me against a wall and fuck me, at least, that’s where I’m hoping this is going.”

He stopped as the older man touched his skin and fought looking down at the hand on his chest as he watched Derek’s face in surprise, the... Well, Stiles wasn’t really one to read **facial expressions** , but the one on Derek’s face made him pause. He gasped as the hand started moving down him, and then once again as the werewolf wrapped his fingers around Stiles’s length, “Oh my god.”

He reached back nervously, tongue between his teeth as he shoved his backpack away and then reached up to Derek, “No fair, man, I wanna see you, too,” He said, fingers touching under the hem of the shirt, pressing into the older man’s stomach before moving up to thumb his nipples.

The alpha gasped and pressed his lips to Stiles’s again, “You really don’t ever shut up, do you?” His words were meant to sound annoyed, but in reality, they ended up coming out sounding fond instead.

Derek sucked the younger man’s bottom lip between his teeth and brushed his tongue over it before pulling back, damn near holding his breath as he took his shirt off, sighing when it actually went smoothly and didn’t get snagged in any way. He reached back and pulled his boots off before maneuvering out of his pants, moving from knee to knee in order to get them off, boxer-briefs in tow.

Without hesitating, the werewolf moved back in and had to bite down on the inside of his cheek to stop himself from keening, the skin on skin contact was almost too much, like his nerve endings were live wires.

“You expect me to be **quiet** during this?” Stiles asked, raising his brows and shaking his head, “You have no clue what you’re in for,” He watched Derek undress, eyes running over every bit of skin he could, “Like, I’ve never done this before, but I can’t keep quiet when I jack off. So, yeah, really not gonna happen now.”

He groaned as the older man pressed their bodies together and he sighed in relief, “Wow, okay,” He ran his hand down Derek’s shoulder, over his back and Stiles licked his lip before taking the metaphorical plunge and grabbing the older man’s firm ass. He rested his forehead against the werewolf’s right clavicle as he kneaded the flesh and blushed, but smirked to himself.

“Fucking nice ass,” Stiles muttered, turning to kiss Derek’s jaw and he arched his body up.

“I haven’t either,” Derek admitted hesitantly and groaned when he felt the hand on his ass, face dipping down to kiss all around Stiles’s neck, “With a guy, I mean.”

He rolled his hips experimentally and felt his skin tingle practically everywhere when their cocks slid together, senses overwhelmed. The alpha wouldn’t admit it aloud, but he kind of liked hearing how receptive Stiles was, made him feel a little less edgy about the whole thing - and honestly, he was just glad that the teenager hadn’t really asked what the fuck they were doing, because he knew if he had enough time to comprehend what was happening, he’d probably back out entirely.

Stiles nodded as he sat up, pulling the older man close and kissing his jaw still, “That’s fine, I mean... I’m not gay, but I know how this goes.”

He stood, walking to his night stand and opening the box of condoms he had stashed away, he peeled one from the row and quickly hid the box once more, pushing his hand under his pillows as he rummaged for his lube and snatched it up before returning and settling in Derek’s lap before he handed the two over, “You’ve gotta spread me out with your fingers, right? Fuck me on them? Pretty sure that’s first.”

He was positive, really, but he wasn’t sure if Derek knew, so he figured pretending like he hadn’t watched every gay guy video within the vicinity of Tumblr and YouPorn was probably the best route.

Derek listened to the instructions and nodded, shoving the little packet between his teeth as he popped the cap to the lube, dispersing some along his fingers before closing it and pushing it off to the side. He spit the condom out and down to his side before looking at Stiles, not frowning nor smiling, just looking at him as he reached back behind the teen, slick fingers sliding between the younger man’s ass cheeks.

The alpha paused for a minute, pads of his fingers resting over the warm, wrinkled flesh as he kissed Stiles, tasting every warm crevice inside the younger man’s mouth as he pressed the tip of his finger in, the rest following slowly.

Stiles pulled back, brows bunching together as he pushed himself against the fingers and sighed in relief, “Oh, oh, _fuck_.” He drew out the last word, rolling his tongue between his lips, “Nice.”

He ran his hands up Derek’s body, grabbing up the lube himself and putting a bit in his palm before he wrapped his fingers around the older man’s dick and began carefully stroking him, smiling to himself before leaning in to kiss Derek’s neck and under his chin.

The alpha’s mouth hung open just a bit, torn between bucking up into the fist encompassing his cock and shoving his finger deeper into Stiles’s heat. He groaned and nodded his agreement, otherwise silent because he’d never really been much of a talker, much less in the bedroom.

When he felt the wrinkled rim relax around his finger, he added another, pressing his forehead to Stiles’s shoulder as he worked him open, slowly pressing a third in as he lifted his head to whisper against the teenager’s ear, “Put the condom on me.”

“Oh god, you’re fucking kidding me,” Stiles whimpered as he grabbed Derek’s wrist, holding his arm in place as he lifted up and lowered himself back down on the fingers. He didn’t care _what_ he looked like, but seriously, **seriously** , Derek’s fingers felt amazing inside of him.

He stayed like that for a moment, fucking himself on the older man’s hand before he pushed Derek back, pressing his chest to the werewolf’s as he smeared their dicks together and looked him in the eyes, “You don’t really like foreplay, do you?” He asked, breathless as he ran his hands up the larger man’s sides, “Seems that way.”

Derek’s eyes widened a bit when Stiles started rocking onto his fingers, mouth drying out because it was probably one of the hottest things he’d ever fucking seen. After being pushed back, he furrowed his brows and frowned at the teenager, shrugging flippantly, “Is it so wrong to just wanna get off?”

He kissed the younger man almost chastely and burrowed his fingers deeper into Stiles’s ass, “I don’t really see why you wanna drag this out.”

Stiles stilled and sat back up, palms resting on Derek’s chest, “Uh... **What**?” He blinked in confusion.

He looked at the older man as he swallowed and his heart started racing. He wasn’t really sure what he’d been expecting - not a relationship or anything, but **some** kind of emotion besides for ‘ _just wanting to get off_ ’ had just sort of been assumed. Maybe he should’ve just expected Derek to be a fucking asshole from the start.

The alpha rolled his eyes and pulled his fingers out of Stiles, resting on his forearms as he looked up at the teenager, “What do you mean, ‘ _Uh... **What**?_ ’ It’s just sex, and very clearly a one time thing - so I don’t understand why you’re getting all bent out of shape about it."

He sighed, "Do you want foreplay? Would that shut you up?"

“I don’t really think there’s anything that’d shut me up,” Stiles admitted, raising a brow, “I don’t really care either way but... I dunno, I’ve never **had** sex. I guess I’ve thought about it a lot, foreplay, I mean. If you wanna go the fast route, that’s cool I guess,” _you’ll be back for seconds, and next time you’re giving me head_.

“Virgin,” He muttered, staring at Derek challengingly before grabbing the condom back up and leaning in as he carefully opened the package and rolled the rubber down the older man’s length, “For a guy that gave me _that_ look, you sure are a stubborn jackass on the outside.”

“Yeah, well, you’re an annoying teenager who doesn’t know how to bite his tongue when he needs to, so I guess we even each other out pretty well,” Derek arched his hips to ease the slide of the condom before settling his hands on Stiles’s hips, fighting the urge to grin at the little fucker, “And I don’t know what _look_ you’re talking about. Now, how do you want this? Are you gonna ride me or...?”

Stiles shoved Derek onto his back once more and pushed his hands above his head, “I’m gonna ride you, and you’re not gonna touch me.”

He was kind of surprised by himself, but feigned like he’d planned to be so demanding, “And I’m the annoying teenager who’s about to have your dick up my ass, so, chances are, you like the fact that I **don’t** bite my tongue.”

He sat up, looking back as he positioned Derek and slowly lowered himself on the older man’s length. His eyes widened at the burn but he shook his head and ignored it, “As... For... The look...” He leaned down as he let out a shaky breath and stared into Derek’s face, his own features softening before they dropped to look over the werewolf’s chest and stomach, “ _That_ look.”

The alpha chuckled and then gasped, body going almost as stiff as a board because Stiles was tight and so fucking warm, “You’re... **Delusional** , clearly,” He denied it and shook his head, hands balling into fists as he fought the urge to touch the teenager, “Didn’t look at you like that.” He had, but he wasn’t going to give Stiles the satisfaction by admitting it.

Derek pulled his knees up a little and planted his feet against the carpet as he rocked his hips up, fucking into the younger man without preamble, forearms resting under his head.

“Yeah, you did,” Stiles moaned and tried to lower his body with Derek’s pace, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen that look before.” He ran his hands down the larger man’s chest, rubbing his nipples before caressing his stomach again.

From what the werewolf had admitted, Stiles guessed that, sure, he had never had sex with men, but had probably little to no experience with women - that clumsiness was too golden for there to be any slight alternative. He knew Derek had this very insecure side, and was full of his looks, but Stiles decided to indulge the other man anyways, “The things I’d do with a body like yours at my disposal.” He breathed, leaning down and running his palms up Derek’s biceps, kissing him as they moved together.

Derek blushed, and it wasn’t one of those ‘Oh look, he’s blushing, isn’t that cute’ kinds of blushes. No, he could feel the heat not only in his cheeks, but everywhere else as well - and it was irritating, because the person causing it was **Stiles**.

The werewolf closed his eyes for a second and tilted his head, deepening the kiss as he pistoned his hips, “Let me touch you.”

“Mm, no.”

Stiles grinned as he bit Derek’s bottom lip as hard as he could before letting go, “Not–fuck... Not yet,” He sat back up, watching the werewolf’s face as he arched his body and carefully rocked his hips, eyes widening as he gasped.

Derek didn’t have to actually **listen** to him, but he was curious if the older man would, and actually respect his wishes for a change. It wasn’t likely, but he wanted to see, wanted to test Derek.

Derek groaned with each sweet tug and pull of Stiles’s walls and when the younger man bit him, he growled, cock hardening even more as he slammed up into the teen. It was difficult to keep his hands to himself, but it seemed important that he did so. Stiles had said 'no', and he wasn’t really the kind of guy to go against someone’s wishes... _Sexually_ , or at least he didn’t think he was.

“Ple-“ The alpha bit down on his bottom lip to stop himself from begging, because that wasn’t something Derek Hale did, ever. He wanted to touch Stiles, sure, but he’d just have to wait until the teenager let him... **If** he let him.

Stiles raised his brows as Derek cut himself off and was pretty impressed. Not only did Derek apparently **want** to touch him, he’d almost begged for it, and had ended up listening to Stiles’s wishes in the end.

He chuckled and leaned down, biting Derek’s left nipple and flicking his tongue over it as his movements slowed, “Hmm, you really don’t like saying ‘please’ at **all**. Why is that? Because, I think you should say ‘please’.”

“Not in my vocabulary,” Derek shook his head, panting and arching up against Stiles, desperate to be connected with the teenager in more than just one spot, “And as much as I wanna-” The alpha moaned, eyes flitting closed, “-touch you, it’s so not gonna happen.”

“But you **wanna** touch me,” Stiles teased, lowering his mouth to hover over Derek’s as he slowed to a crawl, “I can tell you do. All you gotta say is ‘please’, that’s it. That’s what I want from you. Just a bit of appreciation, just a bit of generosity, some _gratitude_ , Derek.” The older man’s name was lower than the rest of the words, soft and heavy as he said it, “You do that, and you can touch me anywhere you want, as much as you want.”

The alpha propped himself back up on his elbows and flicked Stiles’s bottom lip with his tongue, considering it, wondering if it’d be worth it as he stared the younger man in the eyes. The pace Stiles was setting was torture, and part of him had a feeling that the younger man would stop altogether if it meant getting Derek to snap and actually beg.

“Have I told you how annoying you are lately?” The werewolf grinned hesitantly and narrowed his eyes before arching his neck up to press his lips to Stiles’s, muffling his voice to the point to where it was almost inaudible, “ _Please_?”

Stiles was so, **so** tempted to say ‘no’ again, but he wanted Derek to feel like he could trust him. He grinned and nodded, “Yeah, okay,” He said as he panted shakily, “Fucking touch me already.” He wasn’t **just** torturing Derek, by denying the werewolf, he’d been denying himself as well. He wasn’t use to having someone that **wanted** to touch him _that_ badly - or, like, at all. It felt good to be desired sexually.

Derek practically sighed in relief as he eagerly wrapped his arms around Stiles, cock throbbing as he smoothed his palms up the smaller man’s back, holding him close as he started fucking up into him again. The physical contact - and not just the sex, the point of penetration - felt good, even made the actual act feel better overall.

“Didn’t peg you for a tease,” The alpha’s eyes glinted and he lowered one of his hand’s to the teenager’s cock, fisting it firm and slow as he breathed against Stiles’s lips, “ _I like it_.”

“You call it ‘teasing’, I call it ‘asking for normal standard shit from the guy fucking me’,” Stiles all but whimpered as Derek touched him, evening out their movements as everything picked back up and it felt perfect, having the werewolf’s hands on him, “God, **fuck**.” He was sure his skin was some kind of pink to red variation, turning his mouth into Derek’s and kissing him both heatedly, and very, very messily.

The werewolf’s hips stilled just momentarily as he focused on the kiss, groaning into Stiles’s mouth as he raised his other hand to cup the teenager’s cheek. Undulating his hips lazily, Derek moved both of his hands to Stiles’s waist as he grunted and rolled them, settling the younger man on his back. The alpha spread the teen’s legs open wide, palms smoothing along the milky white thighs as he rolled his hips forward, brows drawn tight in concentration as he began fisting the younger man's length again.

Stiles was taken aback by pretty much everything Derek was doing. For a man that thought this was a ‘one time’ fuck, or claimed it to be, he was being especially intimate. No, Stiles was positive Derek would be back for more.

The fist pumping his dick made it hard to really think, he thought **he’d** been a pro at jacking off - having done it as often as humanly possible - but sweet mother of God, Derek’s movements were so sure, careful, deliberate, and not the messy shakes of his own.

He dropped his head back and arched, reaching up to grab the back of Derek’s neck, grasping the hair along the nape as he groaned loudly, “ _Derek_ , fuck.”

Derek scraped his top teeth over his bottom lip before leaning down, thumb brushing the younger man’s purpling cock head on each uptake. He pressed his lips to the shell of Stiles’s ear, distributing his weight with his other forearm so he wouldn’t crush the smaller man, “I know you can talk more than that,” He pulled the soft lobe between his lips and nibbled on it, continuously thrusting his length in and out of the smaller man, “Make some more noise for me... Please?” It wasn’t an ego thing either, even though he knew Stiles would automatically assume as much. He just really fucking enjoyed hearing the teenager fall apart, knowing that it’d inevitably aid his own orgasm.

“Are you serious right now?” Stiles panted, pulling away to look into Derek’s eyes, “You spend the better part of your time telling me to shut the fuck up and stop talking and–ah, _fuck_ –” He gasped, eyes widening as his legs bent when Derek brushed violently over his prostate gland, “Now,” Stiles managed out, squinting, “Now you want me to ‘make some more noise’, ‘please’? Fuck you.” He likely would anyways, but he had to let the guy know that he wasn’t particularly amused, “One or the other, you can’t have both.”

“Good **God** ,” Derek started to sigh but he ended up taking in a sharp breath of air, leaning back to push the teenager’s thighs up towards his chest as he slammed in violently, “Just forget I fucking asked.”

The alpha fucked the teenager harshly, only stopping every once in a while to slow down and tease the younger man with just the tip of his cock. He then grabbed the tops of Stiles’s thin legs and all but pulled him down onto his length, head lolling back as he moaned, chest heaving from the labor and his body began breaking out in a sheen of sweat.

Stiles was almost embarrassed of the sounds that came out then, choking on groans and whimpers as the older man drilled into him. He was all but sobbing each time Derek slammed against him and, 'sobbing' was probably the right word because he could feel the tears leaking down into his hairline, his entire body trembling with the movements. He gritted his teeth, brows drawn tightly together as he was pretty much brought along for the ride.

“Mm, **fuck** ,” The alpha groaned, cock twitching eagerly as the familiar warmth pooled in the pit of his stomach, letting him know it wouldn’t be long.

He reached down and slid his arms under Stiles, wrapping them around the smaller man’s waist as he pulled him up into his lap, “Come here.” The werewolf hugged the teenager’s slender body to his own as he pressed their lips together, panting against the plushness of Stiles’s mouth.

Stiles kissed back, feeling the sharp, almost painful twinges in his arms. He couldn’t much breathe, turning his face away suddenly and dropping his forehead against Derek’s shoulder as his body trembled. It wasn’t like anything he’d ever felt before - which probably made more sense than anything - but he was so fucking sensitive that any of Derek’s movements were _bruising_ , causing him to twitch and curl and for more tears to spill down his cheeks. It was pretty embarrassing, being reduced to whatever kind of Stiles-puddle this was, but yeah, now he understood that song - _hurts so good_ , yeah, he got it now.

Derek kept one arm wrapped around Stiles’s waist as his other hand pressed between their sweated bodies to curl back around the younger man’s length, head tilted as he watched the teenager’s face, completely transfixed. Stiles was crying, that much was obvious, and he would’ve stopped, except he wasn’t so sure that it was because the teen was in pain. No, because if he had been, Derek would’ve been able to smell it, instead of the overwhelming pungency of Stiles’s arousal.

The alpha used his thigh muscles in order to fuck up into the smaller man, brushing the tip of his nose along the teen’s neck, “I’m gonna... **fuck** , Stiles, I’m gonna come.” He held onto the younger man even tighter, his hand matching pace with his thrusts as he grunted, lips pressed just beneath Stiles’s jaw as he tensed and came.

“Oh, God, Derek,” Stiles whimpered, pulling the older man’s hand off of him, “Don’t, ah, don’t touch - too sensitive, _fuck_ , **way** too sensitive,” His voice was weak and broken, rough from crying, and wrought because he still was.

He wrapped his arms around the werewolf’s neck, dropping his legs and sitting on his calves to gain purchase and proceeded to writhe in Derek’s lap, arching his hips against those fucking gorgeous abs as he fisted the back of the larger man’s hair and pressed his forehead to Derek’s. He was gasping, breathless and flushed, murmuring Derek’s name over and over again as he came.

Derek all but choked on a sob when he felt Stiles’s walls clench down around his length, palms settled on the younger man’s ass as he tried to catch his breath, tilting his head forward to capture the teenager’s lips with his own. He moved slow and laid Stiles back down, his larger body covering the younger man’s like a blanket as he stared at him.

“I didn’t...” He shook his head and furrowed his brows in concern, “Didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“You think I would’a been able to come if you’d hurt me? Not so much,” Stiles curled against Derek as he wiped his eyes, legs and arms shaking as he tried to calm himself back down, “Ugh, now that was... Seriously humiliating, I’m sorry you had to deal with that shit.”

He wiped his nose for good measure, trying his best to stop Derek from looking at him, “I can’t believe I just cried during sex, who does that?”

“You do, apparently,” The alpha smiled tentatively and grazed his teeth over Stiles’s jaw, “Don’t worry about it.”

Now that everything was over and he was witnessing the younger man trying to collect himself, he almost felt as if he was prying, watching something personal that he shouldn’t have been seeing.

Derek leaned up and pressed his lips to Stiles’s forehead (which was probably really stupid, and more intimate than he’d been trying for) before leaning back and pulling out of the teenager gently, “I’m gonna go and give you some time to yourself.”

“Yeah, thanks, uh... You do that,” Stiles stood, his whole body shaking as he did so. He moved to the door, “I’m gonna shower, I guess you can see yourself out, considering you saw yourself in.”

He left his bedroom door ajar, walking stiffly to the bathroom. God, everything on his body was going to be a bruise, not to mention what little ego he had. It was probably normal for Derek to recoil, and make a quick escape, but he couldn’t help feeling a bit disappointed, mostly in himself, for crying like a wuss. Maybe Derek wouldn’t **actually** be back for seconds.

Derek frowned as he watched Stiles leave the room before pulling the condom off, tying it, trashing it, and grabbing some of the tissues on the nightstand to wipe his stomach clean. He tossed them in the small trashcan and dressed quickly.

On his way to the window he noticed a pen laying on Stiles’s desk and he stopped, staring at it for a second before moving in and scribbling a small thank you note on a piece of paper. It left a bad taste in his mouth, naturally, but maybe the younger man wouldn’t give him so much shit for being ‘ungrateful’ anymore.

He glanced at the door and listened to the distinct sounds of the shower running before hopping out Stiles’s bedroom window.

Stiles quickly showered, wincing every time he touched himself anywhere even remotely sensual. His whole body felt weird and sensitive, like he’d came a million fucking times or something. He wasn’t sure if he hated it or really, **really** liked it, but it was weird nonetheless.

He finished up, wrapping the towel around his waist and walking back into the bedroom. He was more than thankful that Derek was gone, he’d done enough embarrassing of himself to last a goddamn life time.

He dropped the towel, snatching up his boxers and the jeans Derek had tossed when he’d fell and Stiles smirked to himself, remembering he wasn’t the **only** one that’d embarrassed himself. He dressed quickly and stopped when he saw the scrawling print on a piece of paper that was **nothing** like his handwriting.

Stiles raised his brows, taking the seat and touching the petals of one of the white flowers as he frowned. ‘No rush’, like he could stay seated when there was something he couldn’t solve, _right_.


	2. Shameless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He only notices these things now that he’s fucked Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Season: During Season 2.

It didn’t take long for Stiles to remember that he’d came on Derek’s abs. **Those** abs. Those perfect, seriously amazing abs. It didn’t take long after **that** for it to be pretty much the only thing he pictured when he jacked off. **His** come, **Stiles’s** , oh god. Not to mention that he’d rutted up against them, and–fuck, _fuck-_

He dropped his head back on the pillows, “Ah... Shit.”

Stiles cleaned up his stomach, wiped the sweat from his forehead and sat up, pulling his pants back up and moving to the printer to grab the papers and take his seat once more. He picked up his cell phone and dabbed out a quick message to Derek.

‘ _So, I might know what it is, but I’m kind of confused. Lily of the Valley, but as far as I can see, they’re suppose to attract Werewolves, not harm them. Then again, when is folklore ever right?_ ’ 

* * *

The two weeks after Derek had fucked Stiles seemed to go by in a blur and, more often than not, he busied himself to keep his thoughts off of the teenager and his incessant talking - the same inane rambling that he definitely wasn’t missing in any way, nope.

The text message tone startled him out of his thoughts and he grabbed the phone from his stand, sighing audibly when he realized that it was from Stiles and he’d apparently figured out what the plant was.

The alpha smoothed the pads of his thumbs over the keys and replied to the younger man’s message.

‘ _Right. I just don’t understand why they’re just suddenly growing everywhere, it’s a little confusing. Thanks, though._ ’

* * *

Stiles read the message and narrowed his brows before responding.

‘ _They’re poisonous. But these don’t REALLY look like Lily of the Valley, not exactly, which is weird. So I was looking more and all I managed to find was this post about making ‘Vampire-Away Garlic Dip’... Don’t knock me, okay, but uh... Ransom Garlic’s leaves look the same. I honestly don’t actually know what it is, but I kinda have a feeling hunters might be involved. Maybe we should look into getting it removed?_ ’

* * *

Derek nodded absentmindedly and responded to Stiles almost immediately, the corner of his mouth twisting up into a grin.

‘ _Could always just torch them all._ ’

The fumes would likely be an issue, but he could always make sure to get far enough away before it weakened him.

* * *

‘ _A controlled fire might not be a bad idea, but if touching them hurt you, you probably don’t wanna be within the vicinity, maybe? Anyways, I printed off a bunch of stuff I could find out about both the dip and the flowers, if you wanna take a look._ ’

Stiles sent before he could change what he typed out and shrugged as he read the end of it with a ‘ _wink, wink_ ’ tagged after the period. Hopefully Derek didn’t take it that way. He was actually tempted to make the fucking dip, it sounded good.

* * *

The alpha rolled his eyes and left the house, climbing in the car and turning the ignition, idling as he responded to the teenager.

‘ _Think I’ll pass on the dip, I’ll swing by for the papers on the plant, though. Be there in 10_.’

Derek laid his phone down in the console between the seats before putting the car in drive and peeling out from in front of his old home, dust flying in his wake as he made his way to Stiles’s house.

* * *

Stiles felt his cheeks heat as he read Derek’s message, _oh, fuck, here in 10?_

He moved to his drawer, grabbing a shirt and pulling it on before he pushed the small bottle of lube back under his pillow and went to his computer again. He wasn’t sure how good Derek’s sense of smell was, but if he sprayed something, it might be worse, so he settled for opening the window.

He dabbed out a quick, casual ‘k’ about five minutes later, hoping he didn’t sound excited or anything.

* * *

Derek waited to read the message until he was actually at Stiles’s, dismissing the one letter text altogether as he got out of the car. Normally, he wasn’t one for using the teenager’s front door, but considering he parked out front, he figured it would look weird if he didn’t.

The alpha knocked and pocketed his phone as well as his hands, shoulder propped against the door frame as he waited patiently on the teenager.

* * *

Stiles tilted his head in confusion as he heard the car pull up, the door close, and then the sudden knock. _Wait.._. Was he actually using the front door like a normal person?

He grabbed the papers and moved from his chair, walking downstairs and twisting the lock on the deadbolt before wrenching the door open and raising his brows at Derek, “Are you... Feeling okay?”

The alpha looked around outside before pushing off of the door jam and shoving his way in passed Stiles, “It’s the middle of the day, can’t really be inconspicuous about diving through your window when people could be watching.”

He turned then and looked at the teenager, eyes narrowing as he scented the air, the distinct scent of the younger man’s release clouding his senses, “You um...” He held an expectant hand out and tried to ignore the smell, “The papers?”

“You’ve been inconspicuous in the middle of the day before,” Stiles argued back, holding the printed pages out to Derek. The guy didn’t **have** to walk into his house or anything, he could’ve stayed at the door - the door, which Stiles closed innocently with the back of his foot.

Oh god, he could already tell that Derek smelled what he’d been doing, there was no way in Hell he missed it. Stiles hadn’t exactly showered afterwards either, it was probably pungent, now that he thought of it, considering he’d wiped the stuff from his happy trail not twenty minutes ago.

Derek took the papers and began reading over them, but he couldn’t stop thinking about the smell, and inevitably it started affecting him. It was like his mouth was drying out and Stiles had ‘ _tall drink of water_ ’ stamped across his forehead or something, his jeans gradually became smaller and he sighed.

The alpha lowered the papers to his side before glaring at Stiles, nostrils flaring as he inhaled as much of the scent as he could, “Did you really have to get off and then text me about the papers, knowing that I’d probably come by for them?”

Stiles blushed furiously and crossed his arms over his chest in defense, “I... Honestly, it didn’t even cross my mind. I wasn’t thinking about y-... I wasn’t thinking about you coming over afterwards,” He changed the direction of what he was saying, face heating even more, “Dude, I jack off like ten times a day, give a guy a break. You can’t tell me you haven’t noticed it before.”

The alpha just stood there and stared at Stiles, shaking his head minutely, “No, not before I fucked you, now it’s just...” He licked his lips and looked the teenager over shamelessly, “What time does your dad get off work?” Derek rolled the papers up and shoved them into the pocket on the inside of his jacket before stalking slowly towards Stiles, slow and predatory.

“Umm, eight?” Stiles swallowed and fought the urge to back up. Holy fuck, Derek wasn’t even trying to hide his intentions now. His bruises had only **just** faded away - well, most of them - and now Derek was wanting to make more. He could remember that feeling, that intense, coiling painful pleasure that had him in tears - and the werewolf was coming back for seconds? “Why..?”

“I think you **know** why,” Derek stared Stiles in the eyes and brushed the pad of his thumb over the younger man’s bottom lip, sighing, “Unless of course you’re not down for it, in which case I need to leave, right now, before I do something stupid.” Like take advantage of Stiles without his consent, because yeah, that’s how much the smell was fucking with him.

Stiles closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, imagining just what the older man meant by ‘something stupid’, and the thought of Derek bending him over the counter and fucking him without even asking was so hot that his dick hardened just thinking about it.

He reached out and fisted Derek’s jacket down at the ends, pulling the werewolf closer as he opened his eyes once more and looked up Derek’s body, back into his eyes as he shook his head, “No, I... I’m **definitely** down.” And then he figured he’d try to play on the words - after all, he’d made a deal with himself that he was getting blown this time, whether Derek wanted to or not, “But you’ve gotta do me a favor **first**. You were quick before - so, if you want a second, you should probably show me just how _down_ you are.”

The alpha nodded numbly and backed Stiles up against the door, ghosting the younger man’s mouth with his own, so desperate for it that he’d practically do anything, “Whatever you want, just tell me.”

Derek kissed Stiles and it was like he could feel all the tension that’d been building up over the past two weeks bleed right out of him, breath hitching, “I can’t read minds. What do you want?”

Stiles felt like the bar of surprising things coming out of Derek’s mouth had reached some kind of crazy new Heroic level shit. ‘Please’ and ‘thank you’ had become something of a norm, but... ‘ _Whatever you want_ ’? **Really**?

He knew he’d gotten off once today already but–“Blow me,” the words were out before he could stop them, short, breathless, and the hands on Derek’s jacket dropped down so that he could run them up the older man’s stomach, remembering the come on it, “Blow me, and you can have me any way you want.” And that was fucking honest, he knew what Derek wanted, the guy wouldn’t hurt him too much, but Stiles was definitely willing.

Derek hesitated but then nodded, pressing another kiss to Stiles’s lips before dropping to his knees, shoving the smaller man’s shirt up his stomach as he leaned in eagerly, smearing kisses along the teen’s stomach. The scent was even more intoxicating this way, deliciously overwhelming.

The alpha growled and laved just beneath Stiles’s navel, body tingling as he tasted the remnants of the younger man’s come. Grabbing at the teen’s shorts, he pulled them down anxiously and peppered more kisses down the soft happy trail, all but burying his face in the pubic hair before inhaling the scent straight from the source, “ **Fuck** , you smell so good.”

“Oh, God, Derek,” Stiles’s eyes widened. How was this even really happening? _Like, seriously._ Derek **Hale** , the same guy, same bitch face, same stubborn jack ass... When the fuck had this happened? Derek, on his knees in front of him, licking his stomach, breathing in... _Everything_ , and then saying he smelled good. Stiles felt like his brain was going to explode. He could only hope that this became a normal thing because seriously - that was all, just seriously.

He reached down, tentative because he didn’t really know if there were like... Limits or something, but he touched Derek’s jaw, fingers curling into the stubble as he licked his lips, “Can I..?”

The alpha looked up at the younger man, brow raise as he kissed the heated shaft distractedly, groaning against the skin, “Can you what...?” He realized what Stiles was asking and he nodded fervently, hand fisting the base of the teen’s cock as he licked the slit tentatively, “Yeah, yeah you can touch me.”

He’d never blown a guy before, but the logistics of it didn’t seem difficult, just tuck your lips over your teeth and suck, right? Derek gripped Stiles’s hip with one hand, his other fisting the swollen member lazily as he took the length into his mouth, his own cock throbbing from the taste.

Stiles grinned wide and proceeded to touch Derek in ways that people probably didn’t normally touch other people, feeling the werewolf’s high cheekbones and then under his eyes, the bridge of his nose, across his forehead and down, around the backs of Derek’s ears, scratching through the pitch black hair and raising his brows at how soft the older man was. He moved his hips as he did so, not really on purpose, but Stiles wasn’t really one for staying put, mindlessly rolling his body as he explored Derek’s face.

The werewolf moaned around Stiles’s cock, glancing up at the younger man before letting his eyes fall closed, reveling in how much pleasure he was getting from trying to please the teen - which was a little odd, but he wasn’t about to question it.

Stiles’s hands were soft and, on occasion, he’d pause and lean into the touch, but then take the length back between his lips with as much fervor as before, his own cock straining helplessly against his jeans.

Stiles couldn’t help the grin widening each time Derek leaned in to his touches. Seeing the man this way, more eased back, relaxing, blowing him, it was a kind of light Stiles hadn’t expected. Kissing Derek on an accident two weeks ago probably had to be one of Stiles’s best brain-to-action filters that he’d slipped up on. He kept his eyes on the werewolf, not even daring to look away because he was going to get off with this in his head for like... The rest of his fucking life.

Derek reached down and rubbed the palm of his hand over his cock insistently, gasping around the slick length in his mouth. The scent alone had him worked up in the first place, body eager and tingling, but the physical contact was almost too much and he felt his cheeks heat, because he was about to come... on his knees... while blowing Stiles.

He breathed in through his nose and looked up at the younger man again, sucking the cock down as far as he could go as his body seized up, his hand stilling on his crotch as he came, groaning heartily around the swollen member.

Stiles blinked in surprise as he watched the older man. At first, he was sort of confused, that maybe Derek was suddenly grossed out by what he was doing or something, but that groan didn’t leave much to question afterwards, “Seriously?” He asked, still kind of in awe. Stiles shook his head slowly and thumbed Derek’s jaw, “Holy fuck, that’s like seriously hot, I can’t believe you just got off blowing me.”

He licked his lips, combing his other fingers through the larger man’s hair and slowly starting to roll his hips into Derek’s mouth once more, purposefully this time.

The alpha glared at Stiles as if to say ‘ _shut the hell up_ ’ before refocusing his attention back on the younger man, hand reaching back behind the teen’s balls to tease the puckered rim as dribbles of spit dripped down his chin, humming around the member.

It was definitely a first for Derek, to want something, _someone_ so badly that it took little to no effort to actually get off. He knew that it would probably go straight to Stiles’s head, inflate his ego or something, but he’d just ignore it if he had to, dismiss that it had happened altogether if the younger man brought it up any more.

“I was really looking forward to sex, too,” Stiles all but whined, squinching up his lips before gasping when Derek touched his ass hole, “Oh, fuck.” He arched against the press of the older man’s fingers and dropped his head back, sighing in relief as he fisted the back of Derek’s head, “Can I... I mean, would you be comfortable if I fucked your mouth?” The older man seemed to have a handle on things, but Stiles didn’t want to chance getting his dick bitten off.

Derek nodded minutely and handed the reigns over to Stiles completely, applying more pressure against the warm entrance. He didn’t have to let the teenager fuck his mouth and, in all honesty, he probably could have just pulled away and left because he’d already gotten off - but in a way, he wanted to get Stiles off as well.

Stiles cupped Derek’s cheek in his left hand, his right moving to the nape of the older man’s neck to hold him in place and he started thrusting, not seriously slow, but also not uncomfortably fast. Neither of them had done anything like this, he didn’t know if Derek had been in his own place before, but the older man had definitely never **been** skull fucked.

He gasped as he stared down, as his breaths came out sharp and heavy, shoulders rising to his ears as he squinted and wiped the spit from the older man’s chin with his thumb.

The alpha groaned and his eyes watered, the tip of his finger pressing into the tight heat. He moved his finger slowly, pulling it back out to gather a little bit of spit dripping from Stiles’s balls before pressing back in, curling the digit inside of the teenager.

He’d never really given such control to someone else before and, while he still wasn’t one hundred percent sure if he liked it, he could definitely understand the appeal of having someone fuck your mouth.

“Fuck, fuck,” Stiles breathed out shakily, both hands on the sides of Derek’s face as he felt that familiar pulling start. He slowed before moving back, leaning against the door as he rolled the skin up over the head of his dick, legs trembling as he came. He closed his eyes, dropping his head back against the door and licking his lips as he breathed slow and careful.

Derek stared at Stiles and licked his lips, mouth salivating as he watched the come dribble from the slit. He glanced up at the teenager again before standing, brushing the pad of his forefinger across the plush cap before tasting the come, groaning around the digit.

The alpha reached out then, cupping the back of Stiles’s neck before pulling him into a short, heated kiss, chest still heaving as he tried to catch his breath. “Thanks for the papers,” He lingered there for a minute and kissed the younger man one last time, chastely, before gesturing to the door, “I should go, I have things I need to do.”

Stiles, one-handedly, bent down to pull his pants back up, just enough to tuck himself away and he looked at Derek again, holding the come in his hand and raising his brows, “Um, yeah, no uh... No problem.”

It seemed like they were in this constant state of leaving Stiles in some really _weird_ position, walking through the house naked with tears on his face, now he had a handful of come. He ignored it, reaching up with his free hand and pulling Derek back in, kissing him heatedly and smirking when he stopped, “Thanks for the blow job.”

Stiles was probably expecting Derek to say something like ‘shut up’ or ‘blow it out your ass’, but he pecked the other man on the lips again and said, “You're welcome,” instead. He didn’t smile, though, just eyed the younger man suggestively and opened the door - with Stiles still leaning on it - and left. As he walked to his car, then, and only then, did he actually let himself smile.


	3. Speechless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one would probably ever look at him like that again, he was pretty fucking sure. That was good though, he didn’t want them to. This was a look he wanted to associate with Derek and Derek alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Season: During Season 2.

Stiles was about eighty percent sure he was being used by Derek, but he really couldn’t bring himself to care. It was probably that twenty percent that **made** him not care so much, but he figured there wasn’t any harm in letting himself be used. At least it wasn’t by some creepy scumbag. It was actually kind of awesome to think that someone **wanted** to use him, he didn’t really care much about the rest.

And now that he’d thrown out the plant, tried the dip, and gotten caught up with both sleep and schoolwork, he offered his services to Derek, to try and help reclaim his land from the growing weed. He’d nicknamed it, over the phone, as Lycantonite - seeing as what it’d done to Derek - and then offered to help get rid of the damn thing, since he likely wouldn’t be affected by any smoke.

The burn went well, it wasn’t really windy out in the middle of the forest, after all, and Stiles could only hope that the plant didn’t grow back like ten times worse.

“I think it goes without saying that you should probably watch out,” Stiles said as he moved to the jeep, packing the accelerant back behind his seat before turning to Derek, “I mean, if you wake up tomorrow and it’s taken over the property, you should probably call me before trying to handle it yourself.”

Derek was actually beginning to feel a little guilty for constantly calling Stiles, seeking out his help because the pack wouldn’t come near the old Hale house. He was aware of how it looked, how it made **him** look. Sure, he knew he could be an ass, but he didn’t like the idea of someone thinking that he was using them, especially Stiles. The kid was growing on him, wiggling his way under Derek’s skin and not at all in a negative way for a change. It was nice.

The alpha snorted softly and nodded, scratching the back of his neck before meeting Stiles’s eyes, “Right. Yeah, I’ll keep that in mind.”

He flexed his hand and wondered if it was proper etiquette to shake the hand of someone you’ve been sexual with more than once, “Thank you for coming, for helping me. I appreciate it.”

The werewolf took a deep breath and shoved his inhibitions aside before moving forward and kissing Stiles, hand cradling the younger man’s cheek as their lips slotted together. He paused and opened his eyes, looking at the teenager warily before clearing his throat and stepping back, “So yeah, like I said, thanks.”

Stiles blushed furiously and nodded, “No, yeah, no uh... Well-welcome,” He started to move back, clearing his throat and nearly tripping over a root as he stared at Derek.

He couldn’t believe the older man had actually kissed him, out in front of his house, just now - considering the last two times had **kind of** been initiated by Stiles. He licked his bottom lip and stepped back over the root carefully this time, smiling sheepishly at the werewolf, “I mean, I don’t mind. I... You couldn’t really do it on your own, right? Uh... But, umm, yeah, no, any-any time.”

It was probably a bad idea to kiss Stiles in the first place, because now Derek wanted more, wanted to show his gratitude and thank the younger man properly. He ran his palm over the scruff on his cheek as he looked at Stiles, returning the younger man’s smile with a small one of his own - and the longer he stared at the teenager, the more it faded.

The alpha exhaled nervously and moved back in to kiss him again, hands automatically moving to Stiles’s hips as he pinned him gently to the jeep.

Stiles made some weird sound between a gurgle, a whimper, and a groan as he grabbed the collar of the older man’s jacket and pulled him in. Kiss, not expected, second kiss, definitely not expected, but the gentler touch when Derek moved in, the wet slide of their lips - he had to be making this shit up in his head. His hands moved again, touching the older man’s face, feeling his stubble, and Stiles opened his eyes to stare at Derek - to actually **see** the guy as he was doing this to him.

The alpha breathed heavily against Stiles’s lips and practically groaned as he reigned himself back and stopped the kiss, mouth ghosting the younger man’s as he opened his eyes to see the teenager looking at him.

“I want you,” Derek uttered quietly and winced at how desperate he sounded, thumbs massaging the soft skin just underneath the hem of Stiles’s shirt, noses brushing, “Let me thank you properly?”

“Yeah, totally,” Stiles panted as he leaned in, pressing his forehead to Derek’s and grinning, “I mean, dude, you seriously don’t have to try and convince me... Or ask,” He pressed his body to the older man’s, rolling his hips a bit so Derek felt the start of his erection, “You could’ve just bent me over and fucked me, no questions asked, I’m good, seriously.”

Derek reached for the Jeep door handle blindly, wrapping an arm around the younger man’s waist as he pulled him away enough to open it, “Jeep’s good, yeah?” He kissed Stiles again, slightly breathless, “Please say yes.”

“No place of mine is gonna be able to be looked at without seeing you fucking me,” Stiles chuckled, smoothing his hands down the older man’s chest, “Stop asking, it’s cool. This could be happening on a rocky cliff, or in a graveyard, I don’t care as long as it’s with y-... I mean... Yeah, sex is happening.”

Derek may or may not have smirked at the younger man’s slip of tongue, pulling Stiles’s bottom lip between his teeth before turning the smaller man around and tapping him on the ass, “Fair enough, get in.”

He followed and closed the door, maneuvering himself over into the passenger side seat before pulling the teenager into his lap, grinding up as he pulled Stiles’s hips down, lips pressed firmly just beneath the smaller man’s jaw.

Stiles groaned and rolled his hips down. Neither of them had really done much of anything, just the two previous encounters, but he was so fucking ready for more, desperate to have Derek inside of him again. He smoothed his hands down between them, running his fingers up under Derek’s shirt, massaging his stomach and lifting the shirt up to feel their skin press together.

The alpha nibbled playfully on the skin just beneath Stiles’s ear before kissing it, gasping when he felt the teenager’s hands on his skin. He tightened his grip on the younger man’s hips, not rough, but more firm than before. After pressing their lips together again, Derek slid his left hand down under the back of Stiles’s jeans, cupping the soft ass cheek through the cotton of the teen’s boxers.

“Derek,” Stiles breathed against the older man’s lips, grinding against him and kissing out along his jaw, over the stubble, down his neck, sucking and biting as he shoved the jacket from the older man’s shoulders and reached back up to cup Derek’s cheek as he breathed in the heavy musk, sweat and leather, probably Derek’s body wash or something, he wasn’t sure, but it was probably what heaven smelled like or something.

Derek shrugged out of the jacket the best he could, tossing it in the driver's side seat and hissing when he felt the younger man’s lips on his neck, cock throbbing, “ **Ah** , shit.” He bucked up and smoothed his palms up under Stiles’s shirt, hiking the cotton up as he thumbed the teen’s nipples before leaning forward and flicking the rosy little buds with his tongue.

He leaned back against the seat and pulled Stiles closer, blowing against his nipples before pulling them into his mouth, one by one, rolling them between his teeth as he continued to rut up.

“Oh, holy fuck,” Stiles’s blush flared and he arched his chest against the older man’s lips before leaning down and mindlessly kissing the top of Derek’s head, not really thinking much of the action before he dropped his own back again and whimpered, “Okay, fuck, I think I figured out why I have those things.”

Derek chuckled quietly and kissed the little hardened nubs, “Feel good?”

He reached up and pulled the younger man’s shirt off before pressing his fingertips just beneath Stiles’s jaw, thumb brushing his chin as he pulled him into a soft kiss.

The alpha groaned and smoothed his palms down the younger man’s arms, tangling their fingers together when he reached his hands. Pinning Stiles’s hands behind his back gently, Derek kissed his way along the teen’s jaw and back down his neck, nudging the younger man’s head back with his nose before kissing around the front of his neck and to the other side.

“Feels pretty good, yeah,” Stiles confirmed, lifting his head back even more once he realized what Derek was doing.

The last two times had been so sporadic and quickly paced, rushed to get one another off, it was kind of a bit weird to have Derek take his time - whether it was on purpose or not, he wasn’t sure, “Driving home with your pants soaking must’ve been really weird...”

“Wasn’t so bad,” The alpha shrugged flippantly and released the younger man’s hands to undo the button on his jeans, pulling the zipper down slowly as he kissed Stiles’s chin. He looked the teenager over then, letting his eyes linger down the smaller man’s lean body as he brushed his fingertips over the soft sweep of hair just below Stiles’s bellybutton.

Stiles was two seconds from saying ‘you’re making that face again’ when he stopped and watched Derek instead. It was the second time the older man did it and still Stiles couldn’t place the look - it was intense, pensive, this awed sort of curious look. No one would probably ever look at him like that again, he was pretty fucking sure. That was good though, he didn’t want them to. This was a look he wanted to associate with Derek and Derek alone, “ _You gonna do somethin’ or just stand there an’ bleed?_ ” He breathed, voice low and husky.

Derek looked back up at Stiles and shook himself out of his stupor, realizing that maybe he’d been staring for a little too long, “Sorry,” His voice sounded hoarse, even to his own ears, and he reached down to pull his own shirt off before wrapping his arms around Stiles again.

The alpha pulled the teenager closer and pressed their chests together, hips arching up a little as he groaned against Stiles’s mouth, “Getting our pants off may be a little tricky.”

“Not really,” Stiles dropped his legs between the older man’s, settling his feet on the floor board and pushing his jeans down, stepping out of them and reaching out to help Derek from his, “Lift dat ass.”

The alpha rolled his eyes but grinned a little as he lifted up to help Stiles, all but kicking his shoes off to get his pants off, letting them fall to the floor board with the younger man’s, “Can you really blame me for being skeptical, especially after our first time?”

Derek raised a brow and reached out to Stiles before pulling the smaller man back into his lap, rolling his tongue between his lips before kissing the teen’s jaw.

Stiles laughed, “I still wake up an have that image in my head of you ripping my jeans off, flailing, and yelping as you disappear from sight,” He ran his palms up Derek’s back, touching the heated skin as he shrugged, “No but uh, seriously, I’ve actually had to get undressed in this guy a **lot** , I’m pretty use to trying to figure out how to do the impossible in him.”

Derek furrowed his brows and stared at Stiles as he nodded slowly, “Good to know, and I didn’t _yelp_ , it was a very _manly_ shout, so shut up.”

The corner of the alpha’s mouth twisted up a little as he reached down and wrapped his hand around the teenager’s cock, fisting the firm, warm length gently as he arched up and pressed a quick kiss to Stiles’s lips.

“I dunno, I remember that sound pretty well, I also remember you telling me to be loud,” Stiles leaned in, bucking his hips up to slide his dick between Derek’s fingers, “I remember a certain sourwolf even saying **please**.”

He lifted the older man’s chin, staring into his eyes, “One of these days, you’ll stop pretending you hate me.” He kissed under Derek’s jaw, mouthing his throat and sucking hickies along the werewolf’s skin as he bit and licked.

Derek’s breath hitched and he nodded a little, fist tightening around the teenager’s cock, “Yeah, one of these days.” It was happening a lot sooner than the younger man knew, had been happening, completely out of his control and he hadn’t been able to stop it since the first time they fucked.

The alpha growled quietly and pressed his neck towards Stiles’s mouth, hips arching desperately for friction, “Bite a little harder.”

Stiles raised his brows at the request, but complied, sucking the skin between his teeth so hard it might break - which wasn’t likely in the slightest, but it would’ve seriously fucking hurt anyone else. He moved along, doing the same everywhere he could reach, pausing long enough to blow on the wet skin and move on. He grabbed the back of Derek’s neck, scratching up through his hair and massaging his scalp gently as he arched his hips into the larger man’s touch.

“Jesus fuck, Stiles,” Derek groaned and felt the pre-come ooze out against the younger man’s thigh, cock twitching anxiously. He touched the smaller man’s neck with his free hand and bucked up suddenly, breath coming out in ragged puffs as he pulled Stiles into a kiss, desperate and heated.

The alpha let go of the swollen member to wrap his arms firmly back around the teenager’s waist, middle finger of his right hand sliding down the crease of the smaller man’s ass cheeks.

Stiles blinked, but didn’t stop, smiling to himself - every time he got the older man to say his name, it made _things_ twist the right way. He said Derek’s name constantly, but hearing the werewolf acknowledge him was something else.

He nosed the older man’s jaw once he’d broken the kiss, leaning in to his ear and grazing his teeth along Derek’s stubble, “I want you,” He said breathlessly, reaching back to run his hands down Derek’s wrists, “Need to feel you in me.”

“Want you, too,” The alpha’s eyes closed for a second, goose bumps raising all over his skin from the attention Stiles was giving him, “Here,” Derek turned Stiles around and nudged the top of the teen’s back down with his palm to have him bend over towards the dashboard. He bit down on his bottom lip as he took in the sight, Stiles’s thighs straddling his legs and the small, pink puckered rim.

The werewolf brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked on them, making sure he got them nice and wet before teasing the tight little hole, delving his index finger in to the first knuckle, and then the rest of the way in, nice and slow, stretching the teen out at an agonizingly slow pace.

Stiles frowned a bit at the sudden change in position, worried he’d said something wrong, but then he felt Derek’s wet fingers and sighed in relief, “Umm, so this is gonna sound weird no matter how I say it, but I **do** actually have lube in here, you don’t have to use spit.”

He blushed furiously, feeling it run down his back as he reached under his seat and pulled the bottle up, handing it back to Derek as he smiled impishly.

Derek chuckled but took the bottle, bending to kiss the base of Stiles’s spine, “Why does this not surprise me? You **would** have this in your Jeep.”

He popped the cap and poured some on his fingers, closing the bottle and sitting it between the front seats. The alpha smeared more kisses along the teenager’s back as he slid his fingers back in, rim giving way to the girth of his fingers a little more easily, “God, I can’t wait to fuck you.”

“Oh, **fuck me** ,” Stiles breathed out shakily, eyes widening, legs trembling as he swore he was blushing so hard now that he was probably glowing, “I guess that’s the idea, though.”

It was funny, him and Derek were getting into this really **weird** comfort zone of talking and joking. But, then again, Stiles would probably never do anything in life **without** talking and joking through it, “You have massive fucking fingers, dude, they might as well be your damn dick.”

And he was rocking back against them desperately, likely looking crazy to Derek, weird whimpers and needy sounds escaping his lips with every gasp and sigh as he moved.

Derek tried to respond in some way but all that came out was a breathy huff, mouth hanging open as he watched Stiles fuck himself back on his fingers. He smoothed his free hand over the younger man’s left ass cheek, squeezing the soft flesh gently, “Goddamn I wish you could see yourself, so fuckin’ hot.” The alpha furrowed his brows and finally added a third finger, all but groaning as he felt the slick heat clench around his digits.

“I’m actually _really_ good **not** seeing myself,” Stiles panted, grinning at Derek’s comment. Yeah, seeing himself might just be embarrassing as fuck, but hearing the werewolf’s approval, not just that but–fuck, Derek Hale thought of him this way. He might actually get over this some day, but definitely not any time soon, “But uh, thanks. Like, seriously, it’s inflating my ego to obnoxious proportions that I don’t have the right to uphold.”

“Depends on who you ask,” Derek shrugged and curled his fingers inside of Stiles, grinning as he leaned forward and nibbled on the teenager’s left side, “You could probably afford to have a little bit of an ego.”

He pulled his fingers out and grabbed the younger man by the hips, lowering him back onto his lap, kissing the side of his neck as he grinded his cock against Stiles’s lube slicked hole, “Please tell me you have a condom in here somewhere.”

“Uh... No...” Stiles looked back at Derek, meeting his eyes as he ducked out his lips and thought for a second, “Oh, but I have one in my wallet,” He bent down, picking up his jeans and pulling his wallet from the back pocket, sifting through it before handing the rubber over, “Funny story, that’s not actually in there for use during sex...  I mean, yeah, that’s what condoms are for, but when I rub one out in here, I use it.” He didn’t really care if Derek knew, the guy already found out about the lube, he had to wonder _why_ it was in here.

Derek snorted his amusement at Stiles before ripping the packet open with his teeth, spitting the tinfoil away before reaching down and rolling the slick latex over his cock, “When do you actually have time to jack off in your Jeep?” He shook his head, “Never mind, don’t answer that.”

The alpha grabbed the base of his cock and teased Stiles’s warmth with his cock head, one hand on the teenager’s hip, guiding the younger man back slowly onto his length.

“Uh, before school, after school,” Stiles panted out, groaning as Derek filled him, “ _Fuck-ity_ ,” He bit his upper lip as he reached back to cover the alpha’s hand with his own, “Middle of **lots** of parking lots... Mostly just when I’m dicking around. I use a ridiculous amount of condoms, like you don’t even know. I wasn’t kidding when I said I jacked off like ten times a day.”

“Jesus, Stiles, I said not to answer that,” Derek groaned and rolled his head back as Stiles seated himself on his length, arms moving slowly to encompass the younger man’s waist, pulling him back so that his back was pressed to the alpha’s chest.

He hooked his chin over the teenager’s shoulder and lowered a hand to Stiles’s cock, teasing it lightly before tilting his head to the side, pressing his lips to the teen’s cheek, “And If I were you, I’d take it easy on your stash, have a feeling you’re gonna actually need them.”

Stiles looked at Derek with raised brows, “So this is gonna happen often? I don’t need an excuse to come over, and neither do you? This is like some kinda regular fuck thing?” He grinned, arching his body and sighing as he felt Derek’s dick shifting inside of him, “Awesome, so like, can I just fuck you every time I wanna jack off, and we can fuck like ten times a day? Because I could definitely be into that.”

“We’re not fucking ten times a day,” The alpha shook his head and sighed before reaching up with his free hand, tilting Stiles’s chin so he’d look at Derek, mouths ghosting one another, “Now, come on, focus.” He pressed his lips to the younger man’s gently, trying to hush him a little. In a way, it almost seemed like Stiles talked more in sexual situations - like a nervous tic or something.

“It’s harder to focus when I’m not looking at your face,” Stiles admitted, planting his feet and lifting up carefully before dropping back down and gasping as he moved. He pressed his back closer against Derek, all but smothering the older man behind him and using Derek as an anchor to lift himself again. He was seriously never going to be able to look at a person in the passenger’s seat without dying, ever again.

“We’ll flip in a bit, promise, just- **ah** , yeah, just like that,” Derek groaned and gripped Stiles’s waist, helping him and guiding him down onto his cock, hips thrusting up, “Fuck.”

The heat felt amazing, **Stiles** felt amazing in general - and it was suddenly hard for Derek to comprehend why this wasn’t a daily thing for them. Things would change, that much was for sure. He didn’t want to have to go more than a day without this; the closeness, the intimacy, the release... _Stiles_.

Stiles leaned his head forward, looking down at their legs, Derek’s long, abnormally pale, hairy legs, and Stiles had always thought **he** was hairy. He moaned loudly suddenly, dick drizzling precome and he reached out to catch it before it could make a **seriously** annoying mess. He licked his fingers mindlessly, settling his hands back down on Derek’s thighs to keep their momentum up.

The alpha grunted and rested his forehead against Stiles’s neck, arms slowly moving back around the younger man’s waist until he was eventually holding him close, breath billowing out hotly against the teen’s skin, “You feel so good, _damn_.” He nosed just beneath Stiles’s ear and traced the cut of the smaller man’s jaw with his tongue, rolling his hips up almost lazily, going slower than before.

“Yeah, no kidding,” Stiles sighed as he moved as well, slow draws up Derek’s length before sinking back down.

Anything he could thing of to say just sounded horribly cheesy, so he kept the thoughts to himself, about how he’d probably do this every minute of every day if he had the chance, or seriously how the fuck had they never thought of it before? And the fact that Derek fit him so well, granted Stiles had never really had anything else up there, but he didn’t care, he’d blindly accept that it was **just** Derek that’d fit him like this.

Derek growled low in his throat before stilling Stiles’s hips entirely, pushing the smaller man up off of him gently, “Wanna see you, I have a feeling this isn’t gonna take much longer.”

He turned the teenager around and pulled him back onto his lap before reaching down and pushing himself back into the welcoming heat, head thudding back against the headrest as he moaned aloud.

“Oh, oh, fuck,” Stiles dropped his forehead against Derek’s jaw as the older man’s dick brushed over his prostate, “Yeah, no-no, definitely not much longer.”

He turned then, biting over Derek’s neck as he started to ride him, faster than before, using the werewolf’s shoulders to bounce himself in Derek’s lap. Each time he dropped back down, his legs shook violently as the larger man’s dick slammed his prostate, and he wasn’t really sure what to call the sounds that resulted - _groans_ , most likely, muffled as he bit and sucked Derek’s skin.

“ **Fuck**!” Derek’s hips rose from the seat and he felt his cheeks heat because of the strangled sounding sob that escaped him, “Oh god, Stiles.”

His entire body was on edge, claws coming out without his consent, scraping the younger man’s waist gently, eyes glowing crimson. Mostly he was thankful Stiles was too busy with his neck to notice, because his teeth were now replaced with longer, sharper canines - and honestly, part of him was paranoid the younger man would pull away entirely if he saw.

Stiles gasped as he felt the nails bite at his side and he blinked in confusion, looking down at them and then up to Derek’s face. His movements stammered as he lifted one hand to run his fingers through the fuzz of Derek’s cheek, staring at him as he slowed and pressed his lips to the rough, rippled flesh on the bridge of his nose. Stiles kept moving though, chest heaving as he thumbed the sharp canines and came almost violently against those fucking abs... _Again_.

“Ah,” Derek inhaled sharply, taken aback by the affection and he furrowed his brows, confused almost - but the unexpected attention to his wolf-like features and the warm walls clenching down around him were a lethal combination, and he came mere seconds after Stiles.

He stilled the smaller man as he panted, lips pursing to kiss the pad of Stiles’s thumb, eyes locked on the younger man’s. It was easier to control himself at that point, breathing returning to normal as his canines dulled, skin smoothing out.

Stiles pulled his hand back and leaned in, kissing the older man heatedly and trembling in his arms as he cupped Derek’s cheeks. He saw the look on the larger man’s face, he knew that one, because he wore it a lot himself. Derek probably hadn’t had someone that admired his features, let alone in that _particular_ form.

He smoothed his hands up and down the older man’s body, touching his hands, lining his nails, then back up, over Derek’s brows and ears, the places that were changed the most during the transformation, all the while kissing him and staring into his face sincerely.

The alpha kissed back with an intensity that scared the shit out of himself, arms wrapping possessively around the smaller man’s waist, wanting nothing more than to just hold him until they were both uncomfortable and crampy.

He raised one hand hesitantly to touch Stiles’s cheek, caressing the skin softly with his thumb as he tilted his head a little, whimpering almost breathlessly against the plushness of the teen’s mouth.

Stiles kissed back, almost brought to fucking tears - oddly enough - but the intense action of the other man spoke volumes to him in a lot of ways that weren’t entirely alien.

To be accepted, to be adored, revered in every way, in the ways you think are your deepest flaws, and have had people judge you by - it wasn’t something you could work to achieve, or buy, it was something that some one else had to give **willingly** , otherwise it’d never count.

Stiles wasn’t a fucking idiot like people thought he was, he understood pretty well what was happening, he got the gist of it. He wouldn’t say it aloud yet, maybe ever, but he understood better than Derek probably thought he did. He could empathize, and he was glad that he could give that to Derek, He’d probably just given the older man something he hadn’t had since he’d lost his mother, or his sister.

Derek swallowed thickly - like there had been a knot in his throat or something - and opened his eyes to look at Stiles. He breathed deeply and stared into the younger man’s amber brown eyes, speechless even though he felt like he needed to say something, to thank the teenager, anything - but he couldn’t, almost afraid he’d choke on a sob.

He’d never felt so vulnerable in front of someone like this, eyes watering a little because he hadn’t had anyone look at him that way in years. It was stupid, he knew it was, but he couldn’t control it - the overwhelming tidal wave of emotions that hit him then.

Stiles couldn’t really think of anything else to do, so he did what he felt like Derek probably needed. He pulled the older man into a careful, almost tentative hug, combing his fingers through the back of Derek’s hair as the other one ran soothing circles over his back.

It was probably something you did with a five year old, or your dad, or family in general, and probably your lover as well - not your fuck buddy of two weeks. But he didn’t really care. Derek was likely feeling vulnerable right now, kind of switching things up from last time, and Stiles was worried that he might strike a raw nerve somewhere without really knowing. He just wanted to convey to Derek that the older man didn’t have to be alone anymore, if he didn’t want to be.

The alpha wrapped his arms back around Stiles, burying his face in the younger man’s neck as a broken sounded sob tore up out of his chest and he coughed, trying to cover it up, eyes watering to the point to where the tears were actually falling down his cheeks.

He hated that he was doing this in front of Stiles, wanted to kick his own ass for it - but he knew that, if anyone would understand, it’d be the teenager. He could trust Stiles with this, trust him not to say anything to anyone. He pulled back hesitantly and wiped his eyes before the younger man had a good chance to look at him again and cleared his throat, “So, would you be hungry by chance?”

Just the thought alone of Derek crying kind of bothered Stiles to a pretty high degree, but... Hearing it, god, it felt like fifty fucking thousand kittens had died. His chest tightened and he tried not to actually cry himself because that was pretty stupid, but he ended up doing it anyways.

He laughed weakly at the question and grabbed Derek’s face once more, pulling him in for another kiss. This one wasn’t heated like the last, it was slow and sweet, downright cavity-inducing as he wiped Derek’s cheeks as well.

He pulled back, kissing the corners of his eyes and nodding, not even bothering to hide his own tears, “I’m actually kinda starving. You?”

“Likewise,” Derek murmured, frowning as he reached up and wiped the younger man’s face the way he’d done for Derek, otherwise not questioning why the teen was crying - sometimes ignorance is bliss, “I think we should go grab something to eat, I’ll pay, considering you actually took the time out to help me when you didn’t need to.”

He pressed his lips to Stiles’s chastely before looking at the younger man pointedly, eyes narrowed as he shook his head, “This isn’t a date, though.”

“Nope, not a date,” Stiles agreed as he slid off Derek’s lap, opening the door of his jeep and climbing out, stark naked and snatching up his jeans and boxers, “Just a simple... Manly meal with your fuck buddy, whom you just nailed and managed to desecrate his beloved jeep at the same time, that’s uh... That’s all, got it.”

“Good,” The alpha said slowly, watching the younger man warily with a slight smirk on his face, “I’m glad that’s settled then.”

He hopped out of the Jeep as well and pulled the condom off, not even bothering to tie it before throwing it in the leaves. Looking down at his abs, Derek snorted softly before gathering a dollop of the younger man’s come before licking it off of his finger, repeating the motion until he was clean enough to put his shirt on. He tugged Stiles close and kissed him quickly before pulling his jeans on, chuckling halfheartedly as he almost fell.

Derek got back in the Jeep and sat sideways as he put his shoes back on before leaning across the seat to grab his jacket, “Oh, and you’re driving.”

Stiles literally stood and watched speechlessly as Derek cleaned and preened himself, devouring the juices on _those_ abs like it was some kind of ice cream, before dressing completely.

He leaned over, rolling his eyes and grabbing his shirt and his own shoes, “Yeah, yeah, okay, **sassywolf**. But, if that’s the case,” He moved around to the driver’s side and climbed in, smirking, “We’re getting curly fries, and you can just deal.”


	4. Helpless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You push everyone away, keeping them at arm’s length, you won’t even let your pack in, you… I know you’re hurting, but is it really so bad that you can’t do more than ‘fuck buddies’?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Season: During Season 2.

Four months had passed, and Stiles still didn’t know what he and Derek were doing. Yeah, it was sex, and it was about... A hundred and three condoms later, give or take a condom, but he still had no clue if he should be looking for someone else.

Derek had been pretty clear from the get-go, kind of. Dinners and lunches weren’t dates, and they didn’t do other relationship things, like shop, or swap clothes, even though there was a change of Stiles’s at Derek’s house and vice versa. Pretty much everyone knew they were fucking, it was kind of hard to hide around the pack, and Scott. But Stiles wasn’t sure what to call Derek anymore.

He rolled his hips down on the older man’s length, milking him for all he was worth and Stiles shuddered, dropping his forehead to Derek’s cheek, tilting his head to kiss the alpha’s lips as he wrapped his arms around the werewolf’s neck and moaned weakly.

Four months, and he still kind of cried during their more intense sessions, still reveled in looking at the strings of his come drawn over Derek’s abs.

Stiles wiped his cheeks and rolled them onto their sides once he’d cleaned up most of the mess, keeping Derek nestled deep inside of him as he laid his head on the pillow and blinked lazily, smirking and wrapping his legs completely around Derek’s waist, “So, dad’s gonna be out all night tomorrow, if you wanna have dinner over here.”

Derek liked the ease that came with being around Stiles, the comfortableness and having something familiar yet simple, no strings attached. It was what he’d wanted in the beginning, that much he could remember, could even recall the way they practically argued the entire time the first time they fucked - but people change, himself included. And although he knew it wasn’t a relationship, he didn’t exactly go out seeking other companionship, either. Stiles was enough for him and he didn’t think much passed that fact.

The alpha smoothed his palm up and down the teenager’s hip and quirked a brow before leaning in and pressing a chaste kiss to the younger man’s lips, “I think that depends on what you’re cooking.”

“Mm, big, fat, juicy, bloody steaks?” Stiles suggested, raising his brows, “With a heaping side of counter sex.”

He was pretty sure Derek would say 'yes' no matter what the food was, they probably wouldn’t even have to have sex, for the older man to want to do it, but that ended up happening every time regardless.

Most of the time, when they were around one another, it wasn’t Stiles who had a problem keeping his hands to himself, it was Derek. It was always Derek who had to push him up against things, or grab his neck, or fist his hips and pull him close, or rip his pants off and breathe him in. Stiles’s dick hardened up slightly in a halfhearted effort to appease his thoughts, and he turned to look Derek in the eyes as he waited, as his insides twisted because he was trying to fight back the word vomit.

“Well,” The alpha sighed and grinned a little, eyes narrowing at the teen, “I guess if you’re throwing counter sex down on the table as well... I can’t really say no to that.” Not that he would’ve said 'no', anyways. Generally he just enjoyed being in the vicinity of wherever Stiles was - sex wasn’t always required, surprisingly.

Derek tilted his head and kissed the teenager’s neck before nibbling gently, sucking small pink flushes into the skin.

“Derek,” Stiles breathed as he dropped his head back, closing his eyes tight, _don’t say it, don’t say it, it’s just gonna end badly if you say anything. Be happy with just sex and whatever this is._

“So... Like,” Stiles licked his lips as he swallowed sickly, “What is this to you?”

Derek paused and pulled back slowly, eye brows furrowing and he could feel his heart lurch in his throat as he shook his head a little bit, “Uh,” He glanced at the hickey he left on Stiles’s neck and decided to play dumb, maybe the younger man wouldn’t elaborate, “I was kind of trying to rouse you for round two, or at least that’s what I was going for.”

Stiles frowned, “You know that’s not what I was asking about.”

He already had one foot in the water, might as well jump in, “Am I just like a fuck thing to you? Or... Because I don’t know if I should be looking still. Like, am I single, or not? Do I mean anything more to you than just sex? Because I’m pretty sure you could find better elsewhere. Is it just that I’m like... Easier?”

“No,” The alpha blurted almost at once, brows knotted together deeper than before as he stared at Stiles, “No, you’re not just a **fuck thing** to me.” He felt like he was going to get sick, he hadn’t really opened up emotionally since the time he cried in front of the younger man - and even then, he hadn’t said anything.

Derek hated feeling like he was being put on the spot, but that was essentially what was going on, “And I don’t know, okay?” Except that maybe he did, because the thought of Stiles being with someone else set him on edge, “Do you... do you want to look, is that the problem? Do you want to fuck other people?”

“No, I don’t, but would you **care** if I did? That’s what I wanna know,” Stiles searched Derek’s eyes nervously, “Is this even capable of being more or am I just wasting my time until you bump in to the next best thing? I mean, we fuck, and the sex is great, really great, but I don’t know where the rest of this stands with you. Maybe I’m just a stupid, delusional kid, and I was okay with being used in the beginning, but I’m kinda getting to the point where mindlessly losing myself in you isn’t _all_ I want.”

Derek rolled his tongue between his lips as he looked at Stiles, heart pounding frantically, “ _Used_?” He repeated the teenager’s words. Of course that’s how he felt, it wasn’t like the werewolf went out of his way to make him feel otherwise.

The alpha pulled out of the younger man gently and stood up from the bed, taking the condom off, tying it and throwing it away before he yanked his clothes on - because he sure as hell didn’t want to have this conversation naked.

He stopped after he pulled his jeans on and looked at the younger man, shoulders slumped, “I don’t... I don’t know if I can **do** more, Stiles.” He’d only ever been in one relationship before, and she ended up killing his entire family when he let his guard down.

“What is your problem with being close to people?” Stiles asked, sitting up, blanket pooled around his waist as he watched the older man, “You push everyone away, keeping them at arm’s length, you won’t even let your pack in, you... I know you’re hurting, but is it really so bad that you can’t do more than ‘fuck buddies’? I mean, I know you’ve lost a lot, but so has everyone else. I’m not asking you to marry me, for fuck’s sake, I just want to know where we stand. If you’re not using me, then what am I to you? Why can’t it be more?”

“My problem, Stiles, is the fact that last time I let someone in, she manipulated me and then killed my family,” Derek all but growled bluntly, feeling himself tense up and his eyes watered, “I fell in love with her and she used that to her advantage, I was naive and I can’t afford to be that way again, okay? I. Have. Trust. Issues.” He clenched his fists at his sides, chest starting to heave now that he was actually thinking about it.

Stiles blinked, eyes widening as he started to feel seriously, seriously sick. He looked down as his breaths caught in his throat and he sat up on his knees, reaching out to take Derek’s wrist, smoothing his hand open and staring into his eyes as he shook his head and tears started falling down his cheeks, “I... I’m sorry, I had no idea. I-”

And then he started thinking about what Derek’s words implied. The fact that the older man was inexperienced, and the age he’d lost his family, the crying in his jeep and Stiles felt like he was gonna be sick all over again, “Oh god.”

“I’m not mad at you,” Derek shook his head and sighed, moving slowly to kneel in front of Stiles, bringing the younger man’s hand to his mouth to kiss his palm, “I just need you to understand how difficult this is for me, saying I have trust issues is putting it lightly.”

He reached up and wiped Stiles’s tears away with his thumb, voice soft, “I want to let you in, I do. I just-I don’t know how, it’s easier to keep you at an arms length because I feel like you won’t expect anything of me that way. I don’t want to disappoint you with my inadequacies, because there are plenty, trust me.”

Stiles laughed weakly and shook his head, “There aren’t, **trust me** ,” He reached up, touching the older man’s face and staring into his eyes, “Derek,” He took a heavy breath and tried to figure out what he wanted to say, “I don’t expect you to be perfect, because that’d be boring, and... Seriously impractical. But you really need to stop putting me in the same category with everyone else, man. I’m not them. I’m not my dad, I’m not Kate, I’m not **expecting** anything from you. You... you know me, I... I feel like you should know this."

"The same person that didn’t flip out when you wolfed out in the middle of sex, and instead accepted it and kinda got more aroused by it - that guy - that’s who I am. I don’t expect you to be something more, or to do the impossible, or to hide who you are, or even a part of yourself, even the parts **you** don’t like. Because I do, I like them, okay?”

The alpha covered Stiles’s hand on his face and leaned into it a little, eyes still locked with the younger man’s, “You realize that I’ve been a dick to you, right? Especially in the beginning.”

He snorted softly and let his eyes rake over the teenager innocently enough, “I don’t deserve you, at all. I’m not a good person, Stiles, and I probably never will be.” _And I may not deserve you, but I **do** want you, probably more than you know._

“You haven’t been a dick, you’ve been hurt,” Stiles scratched through Derek’s stubble, “I understand that feeling pretty well, not to the same magnitude but uh, I wasn’t always as bitter as **I** am. If I didn’t have my dad, I don’t know what I’d be, but I wouldn’t wanna meet the guy."

"After losing your sister, it must’ve just been impossible to find yourself after that. Like, I don’t think I’ll ever be able to fully grasp onto that concept, it’s just... If Kate wasn’t dead already I’d... Well, I’d try to kill her and probably die trying, but I seriously wouldn’t mind getting some kinda revenge. Tell me that you at least pissed on her grave or something.”

“No, I didn’t. It’s been rough, definitely,” Derek nodded slowly, “But I think the best I’ve felt since then is when I’m with you. I don’t know what it means, but I don’t want to lose whatever it is we have. I’ll try to do more, if that’s what you want, but I can’t promise you anything - and you need to realize that I’ll probably piss you off ninety percent of the time. I withdraw and close myself off, it’s a thing.” The alpha got up and sat down on the bed next to Stiles.

Stiles reached out, smoothing his hand over Derek’s stomach and staring into his eyes, “I close myself off too, from time to time, that’s uh... Also a thing.” He sighed and pursed his lips, “Umm... So, I’m... I’m okay with us not being like, really serious or anything. But can we both agree that we’re not looking for someone else? And we don’t really **want** to? Is that too much? I mean, we’re four months in, and I can name relationships, marriages that haven’t even lasted that long. We’ve gotta be able to agree on something - this isn’t just sex. At least, I don’t want it to be just sex.”

“No, it’s not too much,” The alpha looked at Stiles seriously and covered the hand on his stomach with his own, “I can agree with that, definitely. Just promise me that if you do want more - want it to be serious - that you’ll tell me.”

Stiles blinked and narrowed his brows as he looked at Derek, “Are you kidding me? That’s kinda why I brought up the conversation in the first place. That’s why I kissed you four months ago. I **do** want it to be more. I want it to be a _lot_ more than I’m willing to tell you _how_ much I want it to be. But I can wait, I can settle. I can go at your pace, even if it comes to a complete stop. I didn’t really understand fully why you had trust issues, but I do now. I get that you have them, but I don’t. For me, it’s easier to let people in because ain’t nobody got time for anything less.”

He bit his bottom lip, feeling his insides twist nervously again, “So, if you have a hard time trusting me, at least know that I trust **you**.” He stared at Derek, pulling his hand back slightly before lacing their fingers together and wrapping one leg over the other man’s waist, “ **I** do. And I’m pretty sure I’m in love with you, so uh, just in case you were wondering.”

Derek started to nod but then what Stiles said actually rang in loud and clear and his eyes widened, heart palpitating crazily because... He knew without a doubt in his mind he felt the same way, he was just terrified to admit it. “Uh...” He swallowed nervously, wondering if Stiles expected him to say it back, “I um... _okay_. Shit.”

The alpha shook his head and glanced down to their fingers, clenching his jaw before whispering, “I... I think I love you, too.”

“No, you don’t have to say that,” Stiles shook his head, moving in and settling in the larger man’s lap, pushing the blanket aside as he straddled Derek, as naked as the day he was born.

“Tell me when you’re ready, not now,” He brushed their noses together, “There’s no reason to rush yourself.” He smoothed his hands up Derek’s stomach, pushing his shirt up as Stiles leaned in and kissed the older man’s neck, biting the skin and pulling it through his teeth. His dull nails scraped the werewolf’s nipples and he rolled his hips, leaning up to press his lips to Derek’s, “I’m good ‘til then, okay? As long as I know that I mean something to you, I’m good - more than good.”

He didn’t like that the older man thought he had to force himself into situations that were uncomfortable, that wasn’t what Stiles wanted, he could go slow, super fucking snail slow if he had to.

“Hey,” Derek looked at Stiles pointedly, touching the younger man’s chin, “Just know that I feel it, alright? Even if it isn’t easy for me to say.” He wrapped his left arm around the teenager’s waist and hugged him close, nudging the curve of Stiles’s top lip with his nose before kissing him again, slow and with purpose, trying to show the younger man he’d meant it.

Stiles grinned and kissed back, pushing Derek down on the bed and hovering over him, “You don’t even have to say **that** much. Seriously, Derek, it’s cool,” He combed his fingers through the older man’s hair, staring into his eyes, “I’m not asking for even that from you, see? Easy.”

“Mm,” Derek mumbled and smiled back at Stiles tentatively, brushing his palms up the younger man’s bare sides as he leaned in to kiss the teen repeatedly, short and feverish, “So about that round two I was trying to initiate...”

He hesitated before meeting Stiles’s eyes, “Would you...” He cleared his throat, “I mean... Do you wanna fuck **me** , instead?”

“So, once we reach a hundred plus, it’s time to shake things up and get **really** wild?” Stiles teased, “Mm,” He leaned down, kissing Derek, sucking in his bottom lip before pressing a wet, sloppy trail down to the werewolf’s ear and nibbling on his lobe, “I was beginning to think you’d never ask.”

He unbuttoned Derek’s jeans, pushing them down and thrusting his hips against the werewolf’s, sliding their dicks together before he looked into Derek’s eyes, “So I’ve only ever touched you there a couple times, but I’ve never went inside... Have you?”

“ _Maybe_ ,” Derek responded shyly, breath caught on a gasp as he grabbed Stiles’s hips, leaning up to kiss the teenager’s collar bone, “Are you worried I won’t like it?” He chuckled and nipped at the younger man’s jaw with his teeth, “It’s you, I’ll like it, trust me.”

“I’m not worried you won’t like it, I’m worried that you’re gonna have a hard time _submitting_ ,” Stiles said, raising a brow as he grabbed Derek’s wrists and pushed them above his head, “If we’re doing ‘Top Stiles’, Derek is gonna have to actually **be** ‘Bottom Derek’. Which means...” He leaned down, pressing their chests together as he stared into the werewolf’s eyes, “You, under me, me, fucking you. I know you’re an alpha, so yeah. I’m a bit concerned that you might try and take control, or backseat drive me.”

“Backseat driving may be inevitable for a while,” Derek arched his hips up and licked the seam of Stiles’s lips, “But if I didn’t **want** to submit to you, I wouldn’t have asked if you wanted to fuck me. I’ll let you top me, Stiles - but if you keep pointing out I’m an alpha, I may be less prone to let you.” He could overpower the teen easily, pull his wrists free if he wanted to, but he didn’t - he liked the idea of Stiles having the control for once.

“Alright, alright, I get it,” Stiles bit Derek’s earlobe and pulled back, teeth clenched around it, dragging through painfully, “ **Beta**.”

He let the lobe go as he said the word, snatching Derek’s shirt up and tossing it back on the floor. He wiggled on top of the werewolf, pushing Derek’s jeans down the rest of the way and kicking them off the bed. The idea of Derek underneath him was a seriously mouth-watering one, one he didn’t actually think would become a reality - good gods, he wanted it.

Derek hissed and flashed his crimson eyes at the smaller man as if to say ‘I’d be careful if I were you’, small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth as he arched against Stiles, nerves causing him to shake a little. He propped himself up on his elbows and kissed the younger man, fingertips brushing the teen’s neck.

Stiles stared into Derek’s eyes and grinned, “We should just... Make it a rule, that whenever I’m close to climax, you flash those eyes, that would be amazing.” He sat up, patting Derek’s waist and raising his brows, “Can you be a good little werewolf and roll over for me?”

“Easy with the dog jokes or I’ll leave you here to get off by yourself,” Derek growled playfully but rolled anyway, glancing anxiously over his shoulder at the younger man and arching his ass up slightly in invitation. Stiles probably didn’t realize it, but what he was doing was significant, offering himself like this wasn’t something alpha’s did - but he wanted the younger man to have it, have a part of him no one else ever would.

“No you won’t,” Stiles said, watching Derek arch for him and all but groaning as he stared up the older man’s body, holy sweet mother of fuck. He leaned down, pressing warm kisses up the werewolf’s spine and whispering in his ear, “You don’t wanna leave at all, you’d rather I tongue your ass and fuck you until you buckle - that’s why you won’t leave, no matter what I say to you.”

He laid off the dog jokes though, he wanted Derek to feel loved, cherished, not belittled. He moved back down, taking his time, kissing over the smooth expanse of the larger man’s body, down to the dip of his back where Stiles stopped and mouthed, palms running up Derek’s thighs and over the swell of the werewolf’s firm ass.

“Maybe you should-” The alpha groaned and felt his cock harden when the younger man pressed his lips to his back, “-do that then, ‘cause right now you’re all bark and no bite.” Derek wouldn’t admit it to Stiles, but he liked when the younger man got bold with his words and pushed him a little.

Stiles raised his brows in challenge and moved down quickly, sinking his teeth into Derek’s left ass cheek, holding his hip in place as he clamped his jaws down as hard as he could without hurting himself. He let go and climbed back up Derek, “How about you not complain about my bark? I’m pretty sure you like it, so shut up and let me take care of you without you trying to grief me, I know you want it.”

“ **Fuck**!” Derek all but shouted, claws coming out and sinking into the younger man’s comforter, “You’re gonna regret that.” He rolled his head to the side and kissed Stiles over his shoulder, rutting his hips against the bed helplessly, “And of course I want it, why do you think I’m getting so impatient?”

“What are you gonna do, deny me sex? You’d be torturing yourself just as much as me,” Stiles shook his head, dropping back down and passing up Derek’s ass entirely, stopping long enough to slap it lightly where the bite mark still was, little purple blotches swelling under the skin from each of his teeth and he smirked to himself victoriously. It’d heal quickly soon, but he could enjoy it for the moment. Stiles spread Derek’s legs apart, sucking on the insides of his thighs as he kneaded the flesh of the opposite leg.

“Denying you sex wasn’t what I- _oh_ ,” The alpha spread his legs a little more for Stiles, rolling his bottom lip between his teeth, “Wasn’t what I had in mind, that feels nice.” He rested his forehead against his forearms and stole a glance over his shoulder at the younger man every so often, biting on the inside of his mouth to keep from begging.

Stiles liked hearing the older man’s approval, though they’d had sex an omega fuck ton, he’d never really gotten the chance to _explore_ Derek, to try and find spots on the werewolf’s body - but he’d wanted to. He’d wanted to treat Derek for a while, to make the man feel wanted in a way that he probably wasn’t aware existed. Stiles continued to move down, to the backs of Derek’s knees, sucking the soft, sensitive flesh and biting at it as he massaged the alpha’s calves.

Derek fought to lay still, but it was difficult, because the skin behind his knees was ticklish, “Stiles.” He sat up more on his elbows and looked back at the younger man over his shoulder, mouth hanging open as he gasped and tried not to squirm away, “Come _on_.”

“You’re so impatient,” Stiles moved back up, resting his cock between Derek’s legs as he kissed along the alpha’s shoulder blades, “What do you want, big guy?” He asked, sliding his hand up the older man’s hip and gripping tight, pulling his ass back, “You tell me, and I **might** do it, if you ask nice. I don’t like being rushed.”

“You know exactly what I want,” Derek uttered lowly, letting his eyes flutter closed when he felt the younger man’s heated length, “I asked you to fuck me, don’t make me ask again.” He arched his back slightly and rubbed his ass against Stiles’s groin, biting down on his bottom lip to stifle a soft groan.

Stiles shook his head, “No.”

Instead, he wrapped his arm around the alpha, running fingers down Derek’s chest and stomach, brushing the tip of his dick before Stiles pulled back and pressed his mouth to the older man’s ass, tongue running over the puckered hole, pushing against it before lapping over the tight skin. His free hand shoved Derek back down, flush on the bed, so the werewolf couldn’t arch against him anymore.

“No, **what**?” Derek asked and then breathed in sharply, reveling in the feel of the smaller man’s warm tongue, face pressed firmly against the mattress, “No, you’re not gonna fuck me?” He fisted up handfuls of Stiles’s comforter and spread his legs a little further, exposing himself more for the younger man.

“Not now,” Stiles murmured against Derek’s skin, “Not right this moment, no, you can wait.” He wet his fingers, slipping them down, pressing one inside and pumping slow and patient, almost drawling as he kissed and nipped the alpha’s skin, up his spine.

Derek gasped as he felt himself give way to one of Stiles’s fingers, instinctively clenching down around it and groaning, “Stiles, **please** ,” He clenched his jaw and tried to move his hips back, impatient and greedy for more, slowly falling apart at the seams, which was probably exactly what the younger man wanted, “ _More_.”

Stiles smiled and shook his head, “Wait.”

He pushed Derek down again, sliding a second finger in and keeping the alpha still as he guided them in and out together, curling and spreading them slow and lazy still, taking his own time as he watched Derek’s body. He knew the older man was getting impatient, and he was fine with that, he was too curious to test Derek, to see what _actually_ pleased him.

“I think I hate you,” Derek lied, face flushing as he looked back at Stiles, cock hard and leaking against the jut of his hip. Instead of trying to writhe back, the alpha rutted against the bed and a moan caught in his throat, leaving him breathless as he felt the dull burn of his rim stretched over the younger man’s fingers.

Stiles raised his brows as he watched Derek thrusting on his mattress and his mouth watered. He actually had to fight **himself** to keep from just fucking the alpha already, calming his hands movements to a crawl, slipping in his third finger, “You wish you did,” He breathed against Derek’s thigh, turning and nipping at it.

“Fuck,” The alpha breathed out heavily, body beginning to tremble from want, the entirety of his body over sensitive and sweated, “Stiles, please.” He didn’t want to beg, but this was what the younger man was reducing him to, and the words leaving his mouth didn’t really matter at this point.

“Please, what?” Stiles asked, spreading Derek with three fingers now, teasingly brushing the bundle of nerves inside of the older man, “What do you want, Derek?” His eyes were wide, trying to drink in as much of the alpha as he could - he looked amazing, spread out, at Stiles’s mercy.

“Please fuck me,” Derek begged at once, voice unsteady and hoarse as he looked back at Stiles, eyes steadily glowing red, “Need you to.” He thrust himself back and all but sobbed, catching his bottom lip between his teeth to keep from making too much noise.

Stiles’s entire body pretty much throbbed at the alpha’s words and he pulled his fingers away, taking a few, quick dabs of lube from the bottle by the bed and palming his length as he leaned up to whisper in Derek’s ear, “That’s more like it, big guy,” He spread the larger man’s ass cheeks and slipped in smooth and quick, as if he’d been doing it the entire time. He didn’t give Derek much time to adjust, body moving at once as he pulled the older man back up onto his knees and Stiles kept his thrusts timed as his right hand slid up and down Derek’s side.

“Jesus Christ,” Derek moaned aloud, vein in his forehead protruding at the intrusion at first, and then his body relaxed and he shoved back, smirking at the sound of their skin smacking. Toys and fingers do wonders, but nothing ever really compares to the real thing.

Stiles released his hand from Derek’s waist as their bodies moved together, his palms running up the older man’s back, hips pushing forward as he breathed out huffs of air, “Oh, fuck,” He said shakily, reaching around to stroke the alpha’s dick, working the shaft in time with their bodies and he pressed his forehead to Derek’s back, “You’re so tight- _fuck_.”

The alpha panted quietly and fought with wanting to thrust back and fuck forward into the younger man’s fist, and eventually he got into a rhythm to where he could do both, rolling his hips backwards and rocking forward when Stiles pressed into him.

“Not gonna last long if you keep touching me like this,” Derek admitted breathlessly, hands gripping the sheets and comforter for purchase.

“You and me both,” Stiles panted as he fucked into the sweltering tightness, almost wincing as the walls surrounded his dick, “You’re so damn tight,” He said, keeping his grip firm around the older man’s length, “Like, I thought I was tight, but oh my God, Derek. Feels good, though.”

Stiles kissed the heated skin his forehead had been pressed to, “Feels **really** good.”

“ **You** feel good,” Derek said numbly, reaching back to touch Stiles’s hip as he felt the warmth pool in the pit of his stomach, “Better than I expected, **damn**.”

It wasn’t easy to keep himself from toppling over with just one hand, but he managed, still rocking back to meet the younger man’s thrusts as his head hung lazily, watching the way Stiles’s fingers curled perfectly around his cock.

Stiles grinned as he felt Derek’s hand touch his skin and he shifted their knees on the mattress just slightly, enough to have better purchase. He nosed the bottom of the Triskelion tattoo, biting the flesh colored black with ink and pressing short, quick kisses along the swirls as he started to speed his thrusts, breaths coming out sharper than before.

Each thrust knocked a soft groan or grunt from Derek, fingers digging into the younger man’s skin just a little, desperate to feel more of him, “Stiles, I’m gonna-“ He furrowed his brows together and let go of the smaller man to reach down, his own hand encompassing Stiles’s, tightening the grip around his dick, “Gonna come. Harder, fuck me harder.”

“Right, yeah,” Stiles bit his bottom lip as he sat upright, straightening his back and grabbing Derek’s waist in his free hand. He slammed his hips forward, rocking them both and pulling the werewolf back against him as he moved, so close that it was curling up inside of him, that the sound was muffling slightly with his thrusts, dull nails digging into the alpha’s skin.

“Fuck, Derek,” He shuddered, heart racing. He came early, less graceful than he was hoping for, but he didn’t slow, only stammering for a moment as he kept fucking into Derek, riding out his orgasm with every thrust.

The arm holding Derek up buckled and he practically ate a mouthful of blankets as he came, groaning loudly as he focused on how Stiles’s cock was pulsing inside of him, “Oh-Oh God.” He brought both arms up to steady himself more, body slumping down against the bed as he panted and smirked over his shoulder at the younger man, “This needs to happen more often.”

Stiles kissed the warm, wet skin within reach of his lips, chest rising and falling as he held Derek close and grinned lazily, “It does,” He breathed, pulling out carefully and running his palm over the swell of the older man’s firm ass before he laid down and pulled Derek close, whispering into his ear, “It could, if that sounds good to you, it definitely sounds good to me.”

“Wouldn’t have suggested it if it didn’t sound good to me,” Derek breathed, shivering a little as the sweat on his skin caused him to cool down. Turning a little to look at Stiles, the alpha smiled faintly and reached up to touch the younger man’s face, “We could switch off, take turns.”

“As long as sex is happening, and it’s you and me,” Stiles reached out, touching the scruff of the older man’s cheek and scratching through it, “As long as that’s the case, I’m definitely a willing participant,” He stared into Derek’s eyes, brushing their noses together, “What you want, what you’re comfortable with, no rush.” He hoped that the werewolf understood that he wasn’t just talking about sex, then.

“You and me,” Derek whispered softly, hand dropping to Stiles’s waist and he pulled him closer, stealing a small kiss, “I like that, it’s what I want.” He felt vulnerable, unprotected, and Stiles had the power to hurt him, not physically, of course, but still, “Just don’t hurt me, I’m trusting you not to.”

Stiles nodded as his chest tightened and he kept his eyes firmly set on the older man’s, his hand stilling on Derek’s cheek, “I won’t,” He said, as sure as he could muster, “I’m not her, you know I’m not. You can trust me.”

It hurt to think of what that bitch had done to his alpha, it raised up a lot of instincts inside of Stiles that he wasn’t really sure he’d had before - the need to protect Derek, to keep him safe, to let him know that he was loved and cherished, “I love you.” His voice squeaked a little, and he grinned, leaning in to press his lips to Derek’s, as if he could will the words through the action.

The alpha smiled when Stiles’s heart didn’t stutter and he deepened the kiss, “I know,” He breathed, thumb brushing the jut of the smaller man’s hip. Instinctively, he wanted to say it back, but he heeded the younger man’s words and withheld from doing so, saving for when he was ready and didn’t feel so hesitant to let the words roll from his tongue.

Stiles laughed and moved, climbing into Derek’s lap and leaning down to kiss him. He kept doing so, over and over again, on his mouth, his cheeks, his brows, the corners of his eyes.

His hands moved along as well, touching the older man’s neck, jaw line, stubble, temples and finally cupping both cheeks as Stiles kissed Derek’s forehead and settled down, wrapping his arms around the alpha’s neck and brushing their noses together.

“Good, don’t forget it,” He said, closing his eyes as he relaxed on top of the werewolf.


End file.
